One Year's Eternity
by Zeltra
Summary: Zelda Harp has been living all her life as a criminal's daughter. She moves from Labrynna to seek a new future at Nohansen University. She has one year to set things right, and maybe fall in love. Work in progress. Zelink AU. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a new idea for a story that I got from Hawkpath of Shadow Clan's ****It's Never Gonna Happen Right?**** This takes place in Hyrule and Labryna. The crew **_**does**_** have access to American things. Wiis, DSs, and other video game things made my Nintendo and other companies (except LoZ) are in this story. They do have access to Internet and YouTube, too. Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

XXXXXXX

One Year's Eternity

Chapter 1

**Senior year**

**Nohansen University**

**August 18, Moving Day**

**12:46 P.M.**

I had packed my things and prepared myself for the worst. My taxi cab dropped me off in front of the registration. I had moved from Labryna College to come to Nohansen University. I made the decision myself; my mom was dead and my father a drunkard. I was an only child, so I had no one else to care for but me. In turn, no one cared for me except my friend Nabu, who was still in Labryna.

As I walked up to the registration table, I situated my duffle full of music and video games behind me. I was pulling my lavender and salmon suitcase across sidewalks full of crying families. The moms falling apart to see their grown sons go, the ditzy girls who's dads were giving money. Then I got to the table.

"Name," said the lady in a rude voice.

"Zelda Harp," I replied.

"Z… Harp? You're a Harp?" she asked lowering her cat-eye glasses.

I lowered my head into a nod. My light brown hair loosely fell over my shoulders and in front of my face.

My father wasn't just a drunk; he was a world renowned criminal.

He had worked with Onox. Onox wouldn't have been able to complete his plans without my father's help.

"Don't worry; I'm all my mom," I said in a reassuring voice.

"You're lucky I'm trustworthy," she said with a smile.

That's when she straightened up so I could see her name tag.

She was none other than Genin Dragmire. Ganondorf's daughter.

She hunched back over before anyone else could see the tag. She handed me a piece of paper with my dorm room number on it.

"Dorms are that way," she said, pointing to the second largest building on campus. I nodded and grabbed my suitcase. I promised myself that what I couldn't pack in my suitcase and duffle bag was being left with Nabu.

More crying and hugging families blocked the path to the dorms. I saw a couple who were on their own, but talking to their parents on the phone. I reached in my duffle and pulled out my MP3 player. I plugged in my earphones to listen to what came on. The first song up was "Jar of Hearts" by Christina Perri.

I walked on. The walk to the dorms took a little less than three minutes, what with all the people in the way. When I got to the door, the song changed to "Anything But Ordinary" by Avril Lavigne. I walked on and took one earbud out.

"Paper with registration," said a strict, deep voice.

I handed a huge, Goron of a man my paper.

He looked down at my paper. "Harp? It's been a while since I heard that name," he said in a booming voice. He said it loud enough so that the whole room could hear him. Everyone looked at me with judging eyes. I put up my hair curtain.

"Room 987 is up eight floors and down the hallway to the left. It'll be a long walk," he said.

Once he gave my paper back, the song changed. This time it was "Livin' on a Prayer" by Bon Jovi. That put a small smile on my face. I mouthed the words on the way to the elevator.

I stepped in along with a girl with orange hair and a luggage cart. The person that was in the elevator had obviously dyed her hair green.

"Up?" she asked, as if you could go down. "I'm Saria Iri." She had a forest green suitcase and two tubs.

"Marin Sands," said the orange haired girl. "Seventh floor, thanks."

"No prob. Hey, you with the earbuds. What's your name?" Saria asked.

I looked up to see both girls staring at me.

"Zelda," I said quietly.

"Is there a last name that goes with that?" Saria egged on.

"H-Harp," I said, barely audible.

"Harp? Like, Saras Harp?" Marin asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Don't worry. I'm nothing like my dad. I'm all Mom's side," I said for the second time that day.

"Good. We don't want winter at the end of summer," Saria joked.

"And I don't want to be a kid again!" Marin added.

They both laughed. The elevator dinged. Seventh floor.

"This is my stop!" Marin said, adjusting her cart. "Room 764."

"See you," Saria said as the elevator closed behind Marin.

"What floor you going to?" Saria asked, pressing the '8' button.

"Nine," I said.

She pushed the '9'. "Well, I'm one floor down in Room 882," she said. "Holler if you need anything."

"I'm sure I won't," I said as she got out at the eighth floor. Just as she was leaving, a tall, dusty-haired boy walked in. He was wearing a "Nohansen Warriors" shirt and jeans.

"You new? I haven't seen you before," he said in a friendly voice.

"Yeah. Senior. You?" I replied, trying my best to be kind.

"Same. I'm Link."

"Zelda."

"Nice. What floor?"

"Nine."

"Same. Right hallway, though. Boy's side."

"Of course."

The elevator dinged right as my song changed. "Ignorance" by Paramore. I still had one earbud out, and the volume was loud enough that Link could hear it.

"I love that song," he said getting out.

"You know 'Ignorance'?" I asked. "Almost no one knows that song!"

"Are you saying I'm no one?"

"Not at all," I said stepping out of the elevator.

"Later," he said heading down the right hallway.

I replied with two fingers up. I turned and looked for 987.

It was near the end of the hallway. I knocked on the door to see of anyone was in there.

"Roomie?" a voice called through the door.

"I guess," I replied.

A girl with dark skin opened the door. She had a scar covering half of her face. Her bright, green eyes glowed mischievously. She was wearing a black tank top and red lace leggings.

"Midna Twili. Sup?" she greeted, leaning against the doorframe.

"Not much. Zelda Harp," I said, comfortable to be in the presence of another criminal's daughter.

"Ah, so shadow meets the seasons, huh?" she laughed.

"Just let me in!" I said.

"Fine, fine. No need to be pushy."

I walked in to see that Midna had hooked up a TV and was currently playing a round of Super Smash Bros. on her Wii U. **(AN: AGAIN, NO LOZ CHARACTERS ARE PLAYABLE! There are no Assists, stickers, or levels are from the series either.)**

"Final Destination?" I asked competitively.

"You're on!" she said, slamming the door.

I grabbed a controller and she grabbed the Game Pad. I chose my normal character, Fox McCloud. She chose to fight as Greninja.

I beat her every time.

"How?!" she asked after the eleventh time.

"This is how I spent my free time in Labryna. This and listening to music," I told her.

"I bet Labryna is better than the damn Twilight Realm. There's nothing to do there! Dad's been demolished, and I never met my mom, so I'm alone," she said with a solemn look.

"I know how you feel," I said. "Mom died when I was little, and Dad is a constant drunkard," I said.

"Well, where are we going to go for breaks?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I guess we're going to have to meet some new friends," I said.

The one thing I was terrible at.

.

**August 19, 9:47 A.M.**

"You wanna go to IHop?" Midna asked when I woke up. "The cafeteria doesn't open until tomorrow, so we have to get our own breakfasts."

"What's IHop?" I asked, still tired.

"You haven't been to IHop?! You haven't _lived _if you haven't gone there! C'mon, and get dressed!" she said, half screaming.

I got out of my bed and dug into the dresser. I had taken everything in my suitcase and duffle bag and put it somewhere on my side of the room the night before. I grabbed my "This Princess Saves Herself" shirt and a pair of jeans. Midna was wearing a tuxedo tee and shorts. We were both wearing Converse, mine grey and purple high-tops, hers black One Stars.

We got ready and went down to the elevator.

When we got there, there were three boys waiting for the elevator to come up. One of the boys was Link.

"Hey, Zelda!" he called down the hall.

I smiled, clearly embarrassed.

"You've met Link?" Midna whispered in my ear.

I nodded yes.

We got to the elevator. Midna fist-bumped one of the other two guys. "Zelda, this is Mikau and Beck. **(AN: You'll get the name in a second.) **You already seem to know Link," she told me.

"We ran into each other last night," Link told her. The elevator dinged after he was done with his sentence.

We each filed in, Link in last. He pushed the button for ground level.

Mikau Zora was a tall, lanky boy. He had sharp green eyes and blonde, emo-ish hair, the flip dyed powder blue. He was wearing a swim team shirt and long shorts. He had green and blue sandals to finish it.

Beck Line was a different story. He had coal black eyes and long black hair with red streaks pulled into a ponytail. He had a "Tomahawk Chop is My Death Blow" shirt and black jeans. With Cargo boots to match, he looked like someone you didn't want to mess with.

"Where are you two going?" Link asked me.

"I am educating her," Midna said. "She's never been to IHop."

"What?!" Mikau exclaimed. "I go to IHop almost every day! How have you not been there?" he asked.

"I live in Labryna," I told him. "We don't have many restaurants there."

"Poor you," Beck said.

Midna inched closer to Beck while he wasn't looking. Link saw, but didn't say anything.

"Where are _you _going?" I asked Link.

"We were just going to drive around and see what we wanted to eat. Lon Lon?" he asked the guys.

"IHop?" Mikau protested.

The elevator dinged and opened.

"Well," said Midna, "whatever you decide on, have fun."

"Make sure she orders something good," Link told Midna.

"Is there anything at IHop that _isn't_ good?" Mikau asked jokingly.

We laughed and went on our way.

Midna was about to whistle for a cab.

"You need a ride? It's cheaper," said Link.

"So, are you guys going to IHop?" she asked.

Link looked at Mikau and Beck. Mikau had a hopeful look on his pale face.

"I guess so," Link said with a sigh.

"Okay then," Midna said. "We all pitching in for the tab?"

We all agreed and got into Link's car.

"Link," I said, "can I ask you something?"

"Depends on what it is," he said, not taking his eyes off the road.

"I never asked you what your last name was."

Mikau looked back at Beck from the front seat with worried eyes. Midna went silent as she lowered her head.

"I wouldn't know the answer," he said. "Sorry."

"So, you don't have a last name?" I asked.

"Not for as long as I've lived," he said. "Now, what's yours? You never told me."

"Link," Midna raised her head to talk, "you know how that idiot Zant is my dad?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"Well, Zelda here also has an infamous parent," she said.

"Well, who is it?" Beck asked.

"My dad is… Saras Harp," I said slowly.

"No way!" Link said. "You're joking!"

Beck had an astonished look on his face. Mikau was frozen with shock.

"Nope!" I said. "My father is the drunkard genius who helped Onox. But don't worry; I'm not evil."

"Darn," Beck mumbled.

We pulled up to a blue and white building. Midna grabbed my hand and ran. I almost fell flat on my face.

She opened the door and held it open for us. We had to be the strangest group to ever step foot in the place. Midna walked up to a lady at a podium with a list of names.

"Table for five," she told the lady. "College students."

"Name?" the lady asked politely.

"Twili," Midna said.

The lady gave her a strange look.

We were called to our table.

.

"So, how was it?" Mikau asked when we left.

"That was the best French toast I've ever had!" I said.

"Told you," Midna said with a smirk.

We made our way back to campus just in time for Din, Nayru, and Farore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews for the two people that care… Oh, well. I love writing this new story. It's easier writing this one than it is writing Down to Skyloft! That's why I'm going to update this one sooner and faster. Okay, on with the story!**

XXXXXXX

One Year's Eternity

Chapter 2

**August 19, 11:13 A.M.**

"Mikau!"

A girl in a blue dress, high heels, and purse ran, or best she could, to Mikau.

"It's been so long, Baby," she said embracing him.

Mikau shoved her away. "We're not together anymore, Nayru. You know I'm with Lulu."

"Who's that?" she asked in a snotty voice.

The other two girls that were with the blue one strolled up slowly, their high heels clacking against the sidewalk.

I pulled Midna to the side. "Who are those girls?"

"The worst kind of sluts. Din, the one in red, used to be in a relationship with Beck, but she cheated on him. Same goes for Nayru and Mikau."

"What about the green one?" I asked in a whisper.

"She's the worst one. That's Farore. She has dated almost every boy in this college. Link was her last. She's cheated on every guy she's been with," she whispered back.

"So, try to stay away from them?"

"Please, do."

We stepped back in line with Link and Beck. Mikau shoved Nayru off. She kept trying to hug him. Din walked up to Beck. For the first time, I saw Midna almost blow her stack. Her face was turning a dark red and her knuckles were turning white from how tight her fists were. Beck backed away. Then, Farore started to walk up to Link. She changed her direction to look at Midna and me.

"Are you two okay?" she asked in a scoff.

"Perfect, thanks for asking, bitch," Midna said. Obviously, she had dealt with these girls before. They must have been used to her foul mouth.

"You still think those petty insults work on us, Middy?" Din said, turning from Beck. I could see him start to look worried for us.

"They might not," Midna said, "but maybe this will."

She started digging in her satchel. She pulled out her phone and started pushing buttons.

_At a time like this?!_

Farore started to look scared. Maybe she knew what Midna was doing.

"And now, presenting, pwnage," Midna said.

"Who did you text?!" Nayru asked panicked.

"Oh, only every boy that any of you have dated. The ones that I have the numbers of, anyway," she replied with a smirk.

"You little-" Din started.

"Forget it, girls. Let's just go!" Farore said as she grabbed their arms. They turned and went.

"Don't think we're done with you," Farore called.

They started to fast-walk away.

"Everyone knows the way to get rid of mean girls," Midna started, "is to threaten their reputation as sluts."

The boys high-fived her and we went to the dorms.

"Did you _really _text all those guys?" Link asked her.

"No. I just texted one person. Not even a dude," she replied.

My phone buzzed.

"Me? Really?" I asked.

"Read it," she said.

**Take notes. This won't be the end of those girls.**

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"I'm surprised they didn't target you, Zelda," Mikau said.

"I am, too," Link added. "Midna, you make a good distraction."

She took a slight bow. "Thank you, good sir. I hope the performance was entertaining."

"Very," Beck said.

Midna blushed. We made it to the dorms from the parking lot.

We went inside and got in the elevator.

"Why where you guys worried about me?" I asked once we were alone.

"They usually target girls that they haven't seen before," Mikau said. "Those girls don't know how to defend themselves."

"But when it has to do with me," Midna said proudly, "I'm their focus of attention."

"It's hard to ignore you, Mid," Link said.

We laughed. The elevator dinged. We waved and went our separate ways. Midna and I stepped into our room.

"Now, get dressed in something fancier," she said. "Like, not really dressy, but not what you're wearing now."

"Why? Are we going somewhere?" I asked her.

She got out a black sweater and a blood red tank top. "It's Intro night," she said. "Everyone has to introduce themselves to everyone else. We meet in the Auditorium."

"So, everyone will know that I'm a Harp?" I said, clearly freaking out.

"Calm down, and embrace it!" she said. "You can't change who you are, so make it a part of you."

"I'll try," I said reaching into my dresser. I pulled out a turquoise tank top and a lavender shawl. I got out a pair of white jeans and kept my Converse. "When does it start?"

"About seven," she said, struggling to get into a pair of black skinny jeans.

"So, we have plenty of time?" I asked.

"Well, we'll want to get there by 6:30 if we want some food," she said buttoning the skinnies. She sat down on her bed to get her Converse back on. "So, food or not?"

"Food, please. I'm full now, but I won't be then," I said sitting down after getting changed. She tied the last loop on her shoes.

"Wanna play a video game?" she asked.

"Smash? Not Final Destination this time. I'll give you a chance," I said.

"You're on!"

She turned on the Wii U and got the game started. I chose my second best character, Pit. She chose Yoshi.

"You're gonna make me feel bad!" I said. "I don't want to beat up the cute little dinosaur!"

"Don't get soft," she said as she chose the stage.

"I was kidding," I said.

Once again, I beat her every time. I must give her this: she plays better as Yoshi.

"And I officially have lost a part of me," she said.

It was already 6:24.

"We need to go, _now!"_ I said. She looked at the clock.

"Oh, Gods! Let's go!"

.

The auditorium was huge. We stepped in at 6:31. It was full of students and teachers alike. Most people were in line for food.

"Let's line up before it's all gone!" she said, pulling my arm.

We got in line behind two girls; one with green hair, one with orange.

_Marin and Saria._

"Zelda?" Saria turned after seeing me through her peripheral vision.

"Yep. It's me," I said awkwardly.

"Oh, it's the Harp," Marin said.

"You know these two?" Midna asked. "I haven't even seen them before."

"I'm a freshmen," Marin said.

"Transfer student," Saria added. "Sophomore."

"Who _are _you two?" Midna asked.

"You'll find out when Intros come along!" Saria said.

"I'll know your name first," she said pointing to Marin. "Intros go in order of classes; freshmen first, then sophomores, juniors, seniors."

"What are you guys?" Marin asked us.

"Senior," we said in unison.

The younger girls giggled. Midna gave me an annoyed look, but it wasn't directed at me. We finally got to the front of the line and got our food. It wasn't as good as IHop, but it was good for school food.

.

I dozed off during Intros.

Midna shook me awake before seniors had to go. I was awake long enough to find out that Mikau and the girl he seemed to be dating, Lulu, were juniors.

"And now," Genin announced, "seniors!"

A small group of people stood up. Link, Beck, Din, Nayru, Farore, Midna, and I all part of that group.

"Is Genin part of the staff?" I asked Midna in a whisper on our way to the stage.

"Vice-principal," she whispered.

_A villain's daughter, vice-principal?_

The first person up was a short girl with bright red hair and a contagious smile. "I'm Malon Cu!" she squealed into the microphone. There was applause after the name.

"Class Cheerleader," Midna whispered.

The next girl was freakishly tall and had silver hair. "I'm Ruto Zora," she said in an almost regal voice. More applause.

"Science Fanatic," Midna said.

Beck was next. "Beck Line," he said into the microphone. Applause. I saw some freshmen girls fan themselves. Midna clenched her fists.

"I'm Din Rehil," I heard echo through the auditorium. Less applause.

"Bitch Number One," Midna whispered.

"I'm Nayru Bliege," I heard next. Applause.

"Bitch Number Two," Midna whispered.

"_I _am Farore Grenin," I heard. Smallest amount of applause.

"And Bitch Number Three," Midna said.

It was then I realized the line now consisted of Link, Midna, and me. I was last.

Link walked up to the podium. "I'm Link."

"Any last name with that?" Genin asked with a smile.

Link just laughed. Deafening applause. Like Beck, there were freshmen, and sophomore, girls fanning themselves.

Midna left me alone to go to the microphone. "Midna Twili," she said proudly.

I saw some freshmen and sophomores gasp at her last name. There was still applause though. A few whoops and shouts, too. She held up one hand in the "Rock 'n Roll" symbol.

_I'm last. Oh, Gods, why?_

I walked slowly to the podium.

"I'm… I'm Zelda Harp."

Nothing. No applause. Just stunned and frightened looks. Finally, Midna, Link, Beck, Mikau, Saria, and Marin broke the silence. No one else clapped.

Genin backed me away from the podium.

"Now, students, remember: classes start tomorrow, so go to sleep at a reasonable time. Have a good night!" she called.

I felt like I was going to be sick. As Midna, Link, Beck, Mikau, and I started for the door, people kept looking at me with the same judging eyes that I saw in the dorm lobby. Too bad my hair was in a ponytail, or I would have put up my hair curtain.

_Damn._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Yep, that right! Two chapters in one day! Three if you count the one for ****Down to Skyloft!**** My internet be stupid, so there's nothing better to do. Might as well entertain you guys! Enjoy!**

XXXXXXX

One Year's Eternity

Chapter 3

**August 20, First Day of Classes**

**6:30 A.M.**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm on my phone. My alarm was "Crazy Train" by Ozzy Osbourne. No one could sleep to that.

_ALL ABOOARD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aye!_

I pushed the button before it could go any farther into the song.

"Why'd you stop it?" Midna asked, already dressed. "I love that song."

"I do, too, but it's an alarm," I replied tiredly.

"Hurry up, and get dressed. Breakfast in 30 minutes," she said.

"I'll be ready in 10," I told her.

I got out of bed, got into my dresser, and shuffled through my clothes. I chose my Aperture Science tee and a pair of skinnies. Converse of course, and kept my hair down, in case of need for my hair curtain. I was about to step out of the room.

"What, no make-up?" Midna asked before I opened the door.

"What's make-up?" I asked.

"Not that you don't look flawless without it," she said, "But your eyes need life."

She dragged me into the bathroom and gave me as much of a makeover as I would allow. I looked in the mirror to find a girl that looked similar to me, but had lavender and turquoise around her eyes.

"It's called eye-shadow," Midna said. "Not that much of a difference, but your skin is amazing without anything. I just wanted to make my mark."

"You definitely did, and it looks awesome," I told her.

"Thanks," she said. Midna had put dark red and brown around her eyes, making the green in them show even more. She was wearing a Possessed Pikachu shirt and jean capris. She was also wearing Cargo boots. She had even put red clip-on streaks in her hair. She looked even tougher than normal.

We left the room and headed for the cafeteria.

When we got to the elevator, no one else was there. We got in and I pushed the 'Ground Level' button. On floor Eight, Saria came in.

"Hey, Zelda," she said as she walked in. "Midna."

"Hey, Saria," Midna said.

Floor Seven, Marin came in.

"Hey, guys!" she said.

We all greeted her and talked on the way down.

"What did you think of Intros last night?" Midna asked.

"The food was okay. Some of the people looked really… unique," Saria said.

"There was this one senior boy," Marin said, leaning on the wall. "He was _so_ cute!"

"There's only two senior guys," I said. "It's either Beck or Link."

"Link! That's his name!" she exclaimed. "The one with no last name. Why is that?"

Midna and I looked at each other.

"You wanna answer this?" I asked.

"Fine," Midna said with a sigh. "He never knew his parents. He wouldn't know what his last name is."

"Oh," Marin said sadly. "That's terrible!"

The elevator dinged. We stepped out.

"What's your first class?" Saria asked Midna and me.

"Um…" I checked my phone. "Chemistry."

"Mine's Algebra," Midna said.

"Algebra!" Marin said. "I have Algebra, too!"

"Nice," Midna said. "Different class, though."

"Aw," Marin sighed.

"I have Ancient Hylian," Saria said.

"That's my second class," I said.

"I should take Labrynian," Midna said. "Then I could understand what you mumble to yourself!"

I playfully punched her arm. All four of us walked to the cafeteria. It was a short walk, though. The cafeteria was the building right next to the dorms. We walked into the building.

Judging looks. Judging looks came from everywhere. I put up my hair curtain immediately. Murmurs and whispers came with every look. I overheard some of them.

"How'd _she _get accepted?"

"She's probably planning something."

"Watch out; you know what the other Harp did."

"No doubt she's got some evil in her, no matter how many excuses she throws at us."

"That skank probably still has her father's plans, and motives."

I clenched my fists as tight as I could. I wanted to scream, but I didn't want to make it worse. I was passing all these people in silence. Someone thought it funny to stick their foot out in front of me and trip me.

I didn't just hit the floor. I hit the leg of a table with my ankle. Hard.

I gasped in pain, holding back a scream. I grabbed my ankle. I let it fall limp, since it didn't stand up straight now.

No one but Midna and Saria helped me. Everyone else but Marin just laughed.

I heard a shout from far away. "She's gonna blow!"

My ears got hot. Tears stung the back of my eyes. My ankle lay of the floor in an unnatural position.

"Let me through!"

Genin walked through the cafeteria. She got on the floor next to Midna and me.

"Who tripped you?" she asked.

Midna pointed to a hooded boy with a scar on his face and purple hair. "Vaati."

"I'm disappointed in you," she stood up to face Vaati. "My office. I'll see you in a minute."

Vaati walked away, but not without laughing to his friends.

Genin grabbed my foot. "It's broken," she gasped.

I shuddered when she ran her hand down my ankle.

"We need to get you to a hospital," Genin said quickly. "Midna, call an ambulance."

Midna got out her phone and started punching in '911'. She handed it to Genin.

"We need an ambulance for a University student. She has a broken ankle," Genin said urgently into the phone. She hung up. "They're coming, Zelda."

I heard another whisper. "Why does Ms. Dragmire care about _her _so much?"

_Does anyone else know who her parents are?_

A siren came from outside. People in blue uniforms came in with a rolling bed. They picked me up and put me on it gently. One person walked up to the bed who I didn't expect to see right then.

"Zelda? Are you okay? I got a text from Midna," Link said, worry clearly in his face and voice.

I couldn't reply through all my stuttering.

_I'm an idiot._

They wheeled me away backwards, me still facing all the people in the cafeteria. I saw Mikau and Beck walk up with the same worried looks on their faces that Link had. Mikau was joined by who I could only guess was Lulu. Midna laid her head on Beck's shoulder, and he replied with a gentle hand on her arm.

The doors closed in front of me. The people moved the legs of the bed so that it would fit in the ambulance.

_Best first day of school ever._

.

**8:13 A.M.**

"I'm sorry to tell you, but it _is _broken, as your principal thought," the doctor, Dr. Bagu, said to me after my X-Ray.

"Vice," I whispered. "She's my vice-principal."

"Sorry. Sorry about all of this. I hope today wasn't significant in any way," Bagu said.

"It's… the first day of classes," I said, flinching.

"Oh," Bagu said with a troubled look. "Well, we'll get you a cast and some crutches, so you'll be back by tomorrow."

"Thank you," I whispered.

There was a knock at the door. "Visitors for Zelda Harp," a voice called.

"Come in," Bagu said.

A nurse opened the door. Behind her, Midna, Link, Mikau, Beck, Saria, Marin, and the girl I guessed was Lulu walked in.

"Thank the Gods, you're okay!" Midna said, fast-walking to the bedside.

"I'm sort of okay," I said. "It's broken."

"Oh, no!" Marin exclaimed. "That's terrible!"

"Yeah," Beck said. "How did it happen?"

"I'm not sure," I said. "A kid named Vaati tripped me, and I slammed my ankle on something."

"Ouch," Saria said, covering her mouth.

"Why are guys even here?" I asked. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"We got an excuse," Lulu said.

"A pretty valid one at that!" Mikau exclaimed.

"_Eti umo,_" I mumbled in my native tongue.

"What?" Beck asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"Right," Midna said with a smirk.

"You gonna be okay without us?" Link asked. He seemed genuinely worried for me.

_But, why?_

"I don't need to be baby-sat," I told him.

Another knock at the door. "We have a cast."

"Bring it in," Bagu said.

The cast consisted of white cloth. They put it on and added a layer of some sort of liquid every layer.

"Would you like some color to wrap around it?" the nurse asked.

"What colors do you have?" I asked back.

"We have red, blue, orange, purple, green, and some sort of salmon color," she replied.

"Salmon," I said. "That's my favorite color."

"Okay. I'll bring it in. And a Sharpie."

"A Sharpie?" asked Midna. "Why?"

"You guys _do_ want to sign it, right?" the nurse asked.

They all nodded their heads.

"Then I'll bring a Sharpie," she said leaving the room.

After she left, everyone was silent for a little bit.

"Zelda," Link said, "I almost forgot to tell you; Vaati has double homework for a week."

"That's awesome," I laughed.

The nurse walked back in with a roll of salmon-colored wrap. The white cloth had become solid by now. She started wrapping the salmon around it. She glued the color like they did for the white wrap. She then handed Midna the Sharpie.

"Knock yourselves out," she said sarcastically.

Midna wrote her name in almost devilish letters. Beck wrote his name next in all capitals. Mikau wrote his name with a fin-like shape under it. Saria did something similar, but a leaf and not a fin. Marin wrote her name in fancy cursive and drew a hibiscus next to it. The other girl wrote her name, it _was _Lulu, with bubble letters. Link was last, and he wrote his name, dotting the 'i' with a Triforce symbol.

"Thanks, guys," I said after Link was done.

_Not so bad after all. And I think I have a Secret Admirer…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I told you this story is going to be up faster than ****Down to Skyloft****! I hope all you guys and gals like the current update schedule: AT LEAST ONE EVERY DAY! And I just found out that there are two 'n's in 'Labrynna'! I'm not going back and fixing it, but I **_**am**_** going to type that from now on. OOPS!**

**Excuse time. I won't have new chapters up on Friday through Sunday this week. Sorry. And… I sprained one of my fingers… so it hurts to type.**

**Enjoy new chapter!**

XXXXXXX

One Year's Eternity

Chapter 4

**August 21, 6:32**

"How long do you keep the cast again?" Midna asked.

"Six weeks. Why?" I replied.

"That long?" she said, astounded. "You know people are going to judge you even more now, right? Thinking you're faking or you exaggerated."

"_Rei esd segif un yjat,_" I mumbled in Labrynnian.

"You've _got_ to stop doing that!" she said. "Or teach my how to speak Labrynnian!"

"I'll try," I said. "But you have to remember, I live there."

"What did you say? In Hylian, please?" she asked.

"_Rei esd segif un yjat." _I said._ "_That means, 'I was afraid of that.'"

"Oh," she said. "Please, teach me how to speak… Zeldinian."

"Hmph," I turned around. "Are you insulting me?"

"You weren't supposed to know that!"

"Let's just go to breakfast," I said grabbing my chain with my dorm key on it. I put it around my neck and grabbed my crutches. I raised myself off my bed.

"Got it?" Midna asked.

"I'm fine," I said, struggling. "Like I told Link yesterday; I don't need to be baby-sat."

"Right," she said, opening the door. I hopped out and waited for her to lock it. We walked down to hallway to the elevators. Of the few people who were in the hallway, they all looked either scared or sorry. I didn't bother putting up my hair curtain.

"Zelda!"

Link, Mikau, and Beck were waiting for us at the elevator.

"You good?" Link asked as he pushed the button.

I got out my phone and texted Midna.

**Why does he care so much?**

"I'm fine, thanks," I said calmly. Link pressed the button for the elevator.

My phone buzzed.

**Idk… crush maybe? Jk**

"What are you two doing?" Mikau asked, trying to look at my phone screen.

"None of your business," I said, pulling my phone away from his point of view. Midna pushed him away playfully.

The elevator came up. They waited until I got in. Link followed me. Beck was last. I set my crutches against the wall and balanced myself on the metal bars.

"So, how does it feel to have crutches?" Beck asked.

"It hurts after a while," I said, "but I'm sure I'll get to it."

Mikau's phone started playing "Hallelujah" by Jeff Buckley.

"Who's that?" Midna asked.

"Lulu's wondering where we are and how Zelda's doing," he said, looking at his phone.

"Tell her I'm fine," I said.

"Sure thing," he said punching in letters.

The elevator landed. I grabbed my crutches and hobbled out. Link closely followed.

We got to the cafeteria. Link ran ahead to hold the door for everyone. We all thanked him when we passed. We walked into the vast room full of students and tables.

Everyone looked as we passed. More whispers came with. Some were nice.

"Poor her."

"She didn't even do anything."

"Vaati's such a jerk."

"That must have hurt."

Some weren't no nice.

"She probably deserved it."

"She faked it. I saw."

"That's not even a real cast."

"She's just trying to get attention."

My group and I got our food, finished it as soon as possible, and got out.

"What's your first class?" Link asked me.

"Chemistry," I said.

"That's mine, too!" Mikau said. "I can lead you to it."

"Thanks, man," I said quietly as we left the building.

He shook his head as if it was nothing.

"I'm off to Holodrumian," Beck said.

"One of us should learn Labrynnian," Midna said.

"One of us already does," I said, pointing to myself.

"Another one of us," Midna said, smirking.

"I'm learning Labrynian," Link said. "I'm planning on going there for Spring break, so I want to know how to speak it."

"You already know Hylian, Holodrumian, and Terminian!" Mikau said. "Why do you need to know _more?"_

"I travel," Link said. "I still need to learn Ancient Hylian, so I can understand Ms. Sheikah."

"Oh, yeah!" Midna exclaimed. "She's always talking Ancient Hylian when she's reading poetry!"

"Oh, well," I said, breaking up the conversation. "We need to get to our classes."

They all agreed. Mikau directed me to a building with five classrooms in it; Ms. Sheikah's Reading, Mr. Tula's History, Dr. Mizumi's Chemistry, Mr. Gondo's workshop, and Ms. Ambi's Labrynnian.

We walked into the third classroom that had a Periodic Table of Elements on the door. He opened the door for me and we walked through. There were not many students in the class, but there was one I noticed; Nayru.

"Aw, damn," Mikau said under his breath.

Nayru heard me enter the room and looked to Mikau and me. She smiled at him and glared at me.

"Now class," Dr. Mizumi paused to look at the door, "Mikau, who's this?"

"I'm Zelda Harp," I said. Scared eyes stared though me.

"Why weren't you in this class yesterday?" Mizumi asked.

"I broke my ankle during breakfast," I said quietly. Most of the students gasped and had worried looks, but Nayru just rolled her eyes and turned away.

"Unfortunate," Mizumi said, scratching his chin. "Well, find a seat and let's get started!"

Mikau sat down in a free seat close to the exit. There were no more seats except for one, and it was next to Nayru. I rested my crutches on the chair and sat down next to the diva.

"So, it's broken?" she asked. "Right. Like anyone believes that." She flipped her blue-silver hair so that it whipped my face. She smiled and turned away.

_Noyvh._

.

**LEARN BASIC LABRYNNIAN!**

**I-Rei**

**You-Upi**

**Friend-Gytro**

**Enemy-Rimrzu**

**Bitch-Noyvh**

**Have fun! I'll teach ya'll more next time! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I know, I said I wasn't going to post any Friday through Sunday, but my trip got cancelled because I got sick. Fun.**

**Anyway, I have come up with an official update schedule! I am going to post at least three new chapters every week. Hope that's good for you guys. Enjoy, and **_**please**_** review!**

XXXXXXX

One Year's Eternity

Chapter 5

**August 26, 6:28 A.M.**

_Why can't I sleep?_

I lay restless in my bed, my foot elevated by a pillow. I was having the hardest time sleeping. My alarm was turned off, because today was Sunday. I got my phone off the nightstand and started texting Midna, who was still sleeping. I wanted to wake her up, but I didn't want to get slapped from shaking her awake. It had happened before.

**IHop for breakfast? I can text the guys.**

I hit send, laid back down, and waited for the eruption. Skrillex started playing.

_Hello, again, to all my friends._

_Together we can play some Rock 'N Roll._

_Hello, again, to all my friends._

_Together we ca-_

Midna slammed her hand into her phone. She groaned reaching for it. I was on my bed across the room with my eyes closed, pretending to sleep.

"_Upi frvoa,_" she said in Labrynnian. She was catching on quickly. **(AN: That's 'You devil.')**

I sat up in my bed. "Now, I wouldn't call myself a _devil_, Mid," I said across the room.

"I would," she said groggily. "But yes, IHop sounds good. In two hours." She turned back around in her bed. "Now, good night, Zellie."

"Don't call me that terrible nickname!" I said through my teeth. I grabbed my crutches and hobbled across the room. I smacked her on her head, then backed away before her arm could hurt me. "I _will_ wait for IHop, but I wanted to ask you if you wanted the guys to come, too."

"Why not?" she said sarcastically.

"Okay. Two hours right?" I asked.

"Yeah. Sure," she said, rubbing her eyes. "Now let me sleep!" she chucked a pillow at my bed, apparently not knowing that I was standing be my desk.

"Okay!" I laughed. I started texting Link, Beck, and Mikau.

**IHop in two hours. Wanna come?**

I laid back on my bed to think.

_Why has Link been so gentle?_

I thought back to that joke text Midna had sent me six days earlier.

**Idk… crush maybe? Jk**

_Was it?_

I shook off the thought and grabbed my 3DS. I plugged in Kid Icarus: Uprising. It was my favorite game, partly because of the humor. Partly because of the controls; everyone else hated them, but I found they play better than what everyone wanted. My load screen came up. I was on Chapter 21: The Chaos Vortex. I vowed to myself that I would finish every chapter on difficulty 9.0. I was the hardest gamer I knew.

I played the game, unable to beat Chapter 21 on 9.0. I played for two hours. My phone buzzed. It was Link.

**We'll be ready when you guys are.**

I woke up Midna. I poked her with the end of my crutch. She moved her hand fast enough to knock it to the ground. It landed with a loud clang.

"Ow!" Midna said, covering her head with her pillow.

"Get up!" I said, picking up my crutch and poking her more. "I let you have your two-hour nap."

She growled at me. She took the pillow off her head and glared at me with a smirk.

"C'mon!" I said. "The guys are waiting!"

"Are we just 'the guys' now?" she asked. "We're not guys, yet we say we are."

"What else are we supposed to call our little group?" I asked smartly.

She crinkled her nose in thought. "What _do_ you call a group of rejects?"

"Wait," I said, "we're all from different places, right?"

"Yeah. Why?" she asked, clearly intrigued.

"You called us 'rejects'… And we're all from different cultures…"

"Where are you going with this?" she asked sitting up.

"No, it's stupid," I said shaking it off.

"What?" she egged on. "What's so stupid that you can't tell me?"

"Hyrule was never meant for us," I said. "We're all Hylian Rejects."

"Woah," she said. "That's freakin' awesome! Why did you think that was stupid?"

"Cause most of my ideas are stupid," I said, grabbing my crutches.

She stood up and started digging in her dresser. "That's _so_ not true."

She pulled out her "Nerd? I prefer 'Intellectual Badass" shirt and black skinnies. I was already dressed in my "Gaming Goddess: You May Now Bow Before Me" shirt and jean shorts. I was wearing one Converse, with my cast on the other foot. She had her Cargo boots on. I put my light brown hair into a messy bun, Midna following that idea.

"Make-up?" she asked.

"Not today," I said. "Sorry."

"I don't want to put up with it either," she said. "Not today." She opened the door for me to exit. She followed after me. I got out my phone to text the other 'Hylian Rejects'.

**Ready and out in front of the elevators.**

We walked down the hallway slowly.

"Mid?" I asked. "I have a question for you."

"What's that?" she called back, since she was ahead of me. She slowed down so I could catch up.

"There was a text you sent me last week," I said quietly. I got out my phone to show her the "**Idk… crush maybe? Jk**" text. "Did you mean it?"

"Do you not understand 'Jk'?" she laughed. "But, I _have_ been noticing that he's been a little closer than usual."

"Yeah," I said, stopping in my tracks. "I've never had a guy like me like that."

I was lying. There had been one, back home in Labrynna.

She turned around. "Really? That's surprising. You're… well… you!"

"Am I _really_ that attractive?" I said, starting to hobble down the hallway.

"Apparently," she smirked. "If Link likes you _that_ much. He hasn't liked any girl since he came to this school. Farore actually tricked him into dating!"

_What?_

"And _how _is that possible, exactly?" I asked as we approached the elevator.

"For those… er… _noyvhes_," she said, "anything's possible." A door at the opposite end of the hallway opened. Link came out first, then Mikau and Beck. Mikau sprinted to the elevator.

"So, IHop?" he asked, panting.

"Yeah," Midna said. She turned to me. "_Yraa yjrn sipny ire masu?" _she asked in Labrynnian. **(AN: That's 'Tell them about the name?')**

"Not yet," I replied.

"What?" Mikau asked. "Labrynnian?"

We nodded our heads.

"I don't even want to know," he said with a smile.

Link and Beck caught up. Midna pushed the button for the elevator.

"What are you guys talking about?" Beck asked.

"They're talking in Labrynnian," Mikau said.

"Then I could understand them," Link said, "maybe. Say it again."

"_Eju?_" I asked. **(AN: That's 'Why?')**

"Never mind," he said. "Let's just get some food."

"Gladly!" Mikau exclaimed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry, but my Internet glitched again, so all of last week's chapters are going up today. There are still going to be three for this week, so don't worry about that.**

**Hawkpath:**** I thank you for supporting my stories so much! It's really boosted my self-esteem.**

**LK:**** Thanks for all the kind words!**

**Straightedge:**** I will make a chapter for that, but much later in the story… maybe.**

**On with the drama!**

XXXXXXX

One Year's Eternity

Chapter 6

**September 7**

There was a new senior. Groose Cole was a tall, buff, and snotty boy. He seemed to think that he was the center of the universe. He had bright red, short hair that curled at the ends. He seemed to think that every girl liked him, and in most cases, they did.

_Are Midna and I the only sane females here?_

He had the same first class as Mid: Algebra. He was a complete idiot according to her and, judging by what I had seen, I believed her. She could read even the toughest faces, mine being one of them, and she understood by looking at Groose that he was always having trouble with every homework assignment.

Chemistry was easy. For Mikau and I, at least. Mizumi taught slowly and reviewed everything quickly every class period. Everyone complained about class being too hard, while Mikau and I just breezed through everything that Mizumi handed us. Nayru had Mizumi wrapped around her finger and she always seemed to wriggle out of trouble, usually blaming it on Mikau or me. When blamed on Mikau, few believed her lies. When blamed on me, everyone believed her.

_No benefit of the doubt for this Labrynnian._

I found myself fascinated with Link's stories. He had been so many places and experienced so many things. So young, I thought, to have been to at least four different countries. He would text me bits and pieces of his stories every night. Midna was getting suspicious.

"Link?" she asked, looking at me upside-down from her chair to my bed. "Again?"

"He's telling me about his trip to Holodrum," I told her. "That's it."

"But is that all you want it to be?" she asked in a teasing voice, smiling.

I threw a pillow at her. She ducked, and it hit her PlayStation Vita that was on her desk.

"Hey!" she screamed, throwing the pillow back at me, knocking my phone from my grasp. "You know how expensive that thing is?"

I grabbed my phone. "Yes. I do know. _Kidy vsaz phem." _**(AN: That's, "Just calm down.")**

"_Ni,_" she said, angrily. **(AN: "No.")**

"Fine then," I said, standing up. "Smash?"

"I'll smash your face in," she mumbled.

"_Ey,_" I called. **(AN: "Hey.")** "I'll play as Bowser."

She smiled maniacally. "I'm Pit, then."

"_Ni! _He's my character!"

"You're playing as Bowser, though," she said, handing me a controller.

"You're lucky tomorrow's Saturday," I said. "We can stay up."

"Oh, yeah!" she exclaimed, choosing to play as Yoshi and not Pit. "Me and… the other Rejects, I guess, we were planning on going to Lon Lon Cafe for supper tomorrow. Ever been there?"

"Um," I thought, choosing Bowser, "no. I don't think so."

"Wow," she said, choosing 'Battlefield' as our stage. "Next, you'll tell me that you don't know what Olive Garden is!"

"What?"

"And now I know where we're going for lunch next Saturday," she said.

We both clicked 'Ready' and got our round started. Bowser, little did she know, was my fifth best character. Most people sucked with him. I pwned her too many times to count, even with her playing Yoshi. She went to bed at 10:42 P.M. out of rage. I stayed up and played Kid Icarus: Uprising. I was now on Chapter 22. I set the difficulty to 9.0 and started. I beat it on my first try.

I went to bed around midnight.

.

**September 8, 7:21 A.M.**

"Zelda! Wake up! It's an emergency!"

I woke up to a very excited Midna screaming in my ear. She was already dressed.

_Eju?_

I groaned and turned my back to her.

"C'mon," she said, shaking my shoulder. "It's urgent!"

I tiredly croaked, "What is it?"

"Link has a twin!" she shouted. "And he's transferring to Nohansen!"

"Who is this twin?" I asked, suddenly interested. I sat upright.

"You might know him," she said. "He's transferring from Labrynna College to come here."

"His name, please?" I said, growing impatient. Then again, there was only one person at Labrynna who didn't have a last name, and that was…

"Shade," she said in a dramatic voice.

_No. No, no, no, no, this can_not_ be happening…_

"You know him?" she asked, tilting her head like a puppy.

"I may," I said. "Let's go see if I do."

I got up and leaned against my bedpost to get my clothes. I picked my Squirtle shirt and a pair of capris. I got on my right Converse and grabbed my key necklace. I hopped to my crutches. Midna rushed to get some make-up on me, even though it was just beige eye shadow. She said it made me look more alive. She was wearing a shirt that said, "If I were a zombie, I'd eat you first." She balanced on her dresser to get her last Cargo boot on and opened the door. We walked down the hallway as Midna texted Link, Mikau, and Beck.

**Meet us at the elevator. We wanna meet Shade!**

I thought as we walked.

_I always thought that Link looked vaguely familiar. This is going to get awkward if it really is the Shade I knew… and dated…_

"Zel?" Midna stopped my train of thought. "You okay? You're staring off into space."

"I'm fine," I replied. "Just lost in thought, I guess."

We reached the elevators. We waited there for three minutes before we saw Link, Beck, and Mikau walk down the hallway.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone else with you," Midna said when the boys reached us, hand on hip.

"His dorm's on the second floor," Link said, pressing the button for the elevators.

I stared at the ground.

"Zelda?" Link startled me. I jerked my head up. "What's up?"

"Nothing," I said, waving my hand to dismiss the question.

"Okay then," he said, worry clear in his eyes. He walked into the elevator with Mikau following him. Then Beck, Midna, and I followed. Mikau pushed the '2' button.

"So, you excited?" Midna asked Link. "How long has it been since you've seen each other?"

"About three years," he said, sighing. "Shade went to Labrynna because he didn't want to do the same thing I did."

"Is there a rivalry?" Beck asked.

_Not possible. Shade is the nicest person I've ever met, besides Link. But he's always seemed more distant…_

"No. It's just that we've done everything the same since we were kids," Link said. "He got sick of it, so he learned Labrynnian and moved there."

_Shade never spoke of having a brother… Let alone, a twin. He always told me everything._

"That's kinda cool!" Mikau said. "I wish I had a twin. Instead I have Ruto for an awful older sister."

_What?! Mikau and Ruto are siblings?! Well, you learn something new every day._

"That reminds me," Midna said as we made it to the third floor. "How's Japas?"

"Haven't seen him since he left," Mikau said solemly. "He was a terrible brother, anyway."

The elevator dinged. Link walked out first, then Midna, Beck, Mikau, and me. We walked down the right hallway until we got to Room 211. Link knocked on the door.

"Shade?" he called through the wood.

"Yeah?" a voice called back.

_No. It can't be him. But, it sounds so much like him._

"Open up," Link said. "There's some people I want you to meet."

We waited a couple seconds. The door cracked open slowly. Out of the room came a tall, black-haired boy with a friendly smile on his face. I put up my hair curtain.

_It's him._

Shade ran a hand through his dark hair. "Hey. Who's this?"

Shade looked around at the small crowd surrounding his room. He paused when he got to me.

"Hello?" he said. I raised my head up and pushed my hair behind my ears.

_No hiding now._

"_Ey,_ Shade," I said coyly.I couldn't help but smile a little bit.

"No," he said, cocking his head. He squinted his eyes. "Zelda?"

He hugged me before I could respond. Once he let go, I saw that everyone around us had bugged out eyes and all around surprised looks on their faces.

"You know each other?!" Midna asked, half-screaming.

"We've known each other since… high school, right?" Shade asked me. I nodded my head slightly. I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

Link looked almost angry. I could see he was trying to contain it. But, what was he angry about?

_**Idk… crush maybe? Jk**_

Great. Just great.

I was now surrounded by my best friend and my former boyfriend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I feel bad for leaving you at that cliffhanger… Sorry. I never actually planned for Link to have a brother, but I felt like I needed an anti-Link, but I didn't want to name him Dark. I'm going with The Hero Shade from Twilight Princess, since he is the spirit of the Hero of Time (aka, Link in OoT and MM).**

**Internet is still out, so… On with this ish!**

XXXXXXX

One Year's Eternity

Chapter 7

**September 7, 11:34 A.M.**

_Was Shade following me? Did he really like me _that _much? Or did he just miss his brother?_

Link invited Shade to lunch at Lon Lon Cafe with the group. He accepted.

_Let's see how awkward this can get, shall we?_

We wouldn't all fit in Link's car, since it only fit five people. Shade brought his tan, beat-up Jeep from Labrynna, so he said he would drive it.

"You're going alone?" Link asked before we got to the parking lot.

"I guess," Shade replied. "Unless, any of you want to go with me?"

"_Rie wen,_" I said. "I'll go with you." **(AN: "I will.")**

"Thanks," he said with a crooked smile. Link looked suspicious.

"Okay," Mikau said, hopping into Link's car. "See you two there!"

We waved as they drove off. I turned to see the all too familiar tan truck. I started limping to the side of it.

"Zelda," Shade said, opening my door, "is this why you broke up with me?"

"I had to," I said, laying my crutches on the slightly torn seat. "I didn't think you would follow me!"

"I understand that," he said, walking around to get to the driver's seat. "But now that I'm here, will you take me back?"

_And now the awkward has started._

"Maybe," I said, buckling up. "I want to see how this goes first."

"Good enough for me," he said, his crooked smile turning into a full one. He got the car started and followed Link's car, which was waiting for us. We drove to a nearby, small restaurant. Even by the size, the place was packed with people. We were waiting for about fifteen minutes before there was an open table that was big enough for our group.

"Hello, my name is Malon," our waitress said. "I'll be your server… Wait. Do you guys go to the college?"

We all nodded our heads except for Shade.

"I thought I recognized you!" Malon sqeaked. "I'll be right back to get your drinks."

We were sitting at a table for four with two chairs pulled up. Mikau and Beck were on one side, Shade and I on the other. Midna and Link had pulled up some chairs to the ends. As our conversation sparked and grew, I found that Shade fit in very well. He and I told stories of Labrynna and, while he seemed interested, I felt as though Link was irritated by the fact that Shade and I were so close.

It was the most awkward lunch of my life.

.

**September 8, 5:00 A.M.**

My phone started playing Crazy Train.

_ALL ABOOOOOOOARD! HAHAHAHAHA-_

I pushed the button to turn it off while Midna lay in her bed snickering. I pulled my pillow out from under my head and threw it at her.

"How did you get into my phone?" I asked groggily.

"Your password is easy; seriously? 1986?" Midna asked with a snicker. "Like, the year this school was founded?"

I turned back over and went to sleep. I had a feeling this was going to be a long Sunday.

"How's Shade?" Midna asked in a childish voice.

"I don't know," I mumbled into my pillow. "I haven't seen him since last night."

"Right," she smirked. "When he served your butt on a platter playing Smash?"

I grabbed one of my Converse from off the floor and chucked it at her. **(AN: Get it? 'Chuck'ed?)**

"You missed!" she taunted from the opposite side of the room.

I fell back asleep. I woke up at 8:42 A.M. with Midna shaking me as she had the night before.

"Zelda!" she screamed in my ear, "I think I know what's going on!"

"I do, too," I croaked. "I think you're disturbing my sleep."

"Oh, grow up," she scolded. "I know Link likes you, and he's jealous of Shade!"

_It really took you that long to figure it out?_

"Congrats," I mumbled sarcastically. "You're a natural detective."

"Shut up," she said, smacking the back of my head lightly.

I couldn't go back to sleep after that. She decided to unplug the Wii U and turned on the PlayStation4. She started playing something she said was called 'Watchdogs'. It was a game that you played a criminal that had the ability to hack the city and make it their weapon. I half-watched as she played. I grabbed my 3DS and started watching YouTube. I was currently watching the Smosh Games series, 'Maricraft'. It was endless yet inappropriate entertainment. I finished and started watching 'Game Bang'. I was on their 'Just Dance 4' rematch episode.

"Are you even paying attention?" Midna asked. "I'm trying to teach you how to be a Watchdog!"

"What if I don't want to learn?" I retorted.

She snorted and turned back to her game. We stayed like that until I got a text from Link.

**Meet us at the elevator. Bring Mid.**

"Midna," I said, pausing my video, "we have been called."

"Are you sure I've been called, too?" she asked, doing the same to her game.

I nodded and we got dressed and left the room. As we walked down the hallway, I saw that Link wasn't alone, but he wasn't with Mikau and Beck either. He was with Shade.

"What's up?" Midna asked when we walked up. "And why did I have to come?"

Link said something in a language that I had never heard, but Midna understood and turned back to go to our room.

"What was that all about?" I asked, a little panicked.

"I told her to go," he said. "I knew you wouldn't have come if I told you to come alone."

_Crap. He knows me._

Shade got behind me and grabbed onto my shoulder. "Link has something he wants to tell you."

Link sighed. His blonde hair draped over his face, but I could see he was blushing.

"Zelda, I-" he stuttered, "I know about you and Shade."

_Apparently, I'm not the only one that Shade tells everything to._

"And," he continued, "I wanted to tell you that…" he stopped.

"Link?" Shade asked. "Do you like Zelda?"

I felt my eyes bulge out of my skull when I saw Link's head nod slightly. I didn't know what to do.

I turned to Shade. "Did you put him up to this?"

"Yes," he said openly, "because I knew already. It was obvious."

_**Idk… crush maybe? Jk**_

_Not maybe anymore. Definitely._

_._

**September 22**

Two weeks had passed since Shade had come. Two weeks since Link told me and Shade that he liked me. Two weeks since Groose came. The weeks in between seemed to blur.

Midna, Mikau, Beck, and Lulu all now knew that Link liked me. Link hadn't spoken to me since that day. My cast was coming off a week and four days. But that was the least of my problems.

I had gone over the situation at least a million times. Do I stay with Shade or go with Link?

They were both so similar I could hardly tell the difference. The only thing different seemed to be that Shade was a slight bit tougher. Link was more open to people, while Shade left the talking to others most of the time. I was just afraid of what I had been warned about Din, Nayru, and Farore.

"_They've cheated on every boy they've ever dated."_

I didn't want that to happen to Shade. I didn't want Link to go through that again. Midna had proposed finding someone else for Link, but I knew he would refuse.

Around 6:25 P.M., I was in my room alone thinking about this. It was a Sunday, so most people weren't on campus.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I called to the hallway.

"Shade," the hall called back.

I hobbled over and opened the door. It wasn't Shade.

"Link? What are you doing here?" I asked. "And now?"

"I wanted to talk to you," he said, urgency in his voice.

_He's not giving up, is he?_

"Well, c'mon in, then," I said, gesturing to my room. He walked in quickly.

"Zelda, I know something you don't," he started. "Din, Nayru, and Farore are already planning to get Shade."

_Why was he helping me?_

"I wanted to tell you because no guy has ever turned them down in the four years they've been here."

"Oh," I said, hopping back to sit on my bed. "That's unfortunate. What can I do?"

"Not much," he said, sitting down next to me. "You could ask Mid to do something. She's always got a plan."

"True, but they know all her tricks by now," I said. I rested my hands on my head in distress.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. His warm touch sent chills down my spine.

_Shade's never done this. He's always been more distant._

"I bet she can come up with something," he said, comforting me.

"You're right," I said sitting back up. I hugged him, and he responded immediately. When I let go, we sat there, staring at each other, for what seemed like forever. I blinked for a split second. When I opened my eyes, I found Link.

He was kissing me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Whew! That was a heck of a cliff-hanger. Sorry. Internet not working still. This is your third chapter for last week. You're still getting three chapters this week, if my Internet doesn't glitch again.**

**On with it!**

XXXXXXX

One Year's Eternity

Chapter 8

**September 22, 6:27 A.M.**

Link was kissing me.

I didn't know what to do. I hadn't been kissed before.

I pushed him away. Part of me didn't want to, though.

"What are you _thinking?!_" I screamed at him.

There was knocking at the door.

"Zelda! Open up!" the hallway called. "It's Midna."

I turned back to Link. "Grab a Wii U controller," I said quietly. "Turn on Smash. Just make it look like we were playing games."

He did as I said as quickly as possible. I grabbed a controller and hobbled over to the door.

"Hey, Mid," I said when I opened it.

"You two playing Smash?" she asked once she saw Link choosing a character. He chose Lucario.

"Yeah," he said.

I turned around and chose Fox. He chose Mario Galaxy as the stage.

_This is going to be easy._

"Well, before you start," Midna said, walking over to pick up the Game Pad, "can I join you?"

"Yeah, sure," I said. "Pick your character."

Link went back to character selection. Mid chose Yoshi.

"Let's get started," Link said. We all pressed ready and we started.

I won all of them.

After the ninth time, Midna left the room. It was about 7:00 P.M.

After I heard her walk down the hallway far enough, I turned back to Link.

"What, exactly, were you thinking?!" I yelled. "First, you pretend you're Shade, then you tell me he's getting targeted. Then what? YOU KISS ME!" I couldn't control my rage.

He just simply put down the controller.

"What?" I said, anger clear in my voice. "That's it? That's all your defending yourself with?!"

"No," he replied calmly. "I'm surprised you didn't see that coming, actually. And why are you getting so paranoid about this?"

"Because you…" I started. I couldn't tell him that he was my first kiss.

"Because I what?" he said. "Why are you so mad at me? You knew I would try sooner or later. It's not like it's never happened to you."

_Crap. The Process of Elimination is strong with this one._

I fell back on my bed, my knees still bent off the side.

"Wait. _Really?"_ he asked. "You've never been kissed?" he stood up and faced my bed.

"Is it that obvious?" I retorted.

He sat down next to me on my bed. He turned so that he saw my face.

"I was just surprised, since you've dated Shade," he said.

"He's always been distant," I said, sitting up. "We never really got passed just being best friends."

Link fell silent. I bent over, resting my head in my hands.

He got up to leave.

"Bye, Zelda," he said. "See you at breakfast."

"Bye," I said, not looking at him. I didn't want to see him at breakfast.

He left me to my thoughts and my games.

.

**September 27, 4:02 P.M.**

School had been out for a half-hour. Boys who wanted to were out on the field trying out for football. Shade, I knew, would be one of them. I was sitting in my room playing 'Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again' from Phantom of the Opera on my keyboard. I couldn't help but sing along.

_Passing bells and sculpted angels_

_Cold and monumental_

_Seem for you the wrong companions_

_You were warm and gentle_

As the instrumental break started, I heard knocking at my door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Midna," called one voice. "There's someone who wants to see you."

I turned my keyboard off and prepared for the worst. I opened the door to see that Link was behind Midna.

"Hey," Midna said, walking passed me, "you didn't tell me you sing!"

"That's because I don't," I replied.

"Right," she said. She turned my keyboard back on. "Play."

Link walked in slowly. He sat down on my bed. I sat at my desk with Midna standing right next to me, waiting for me to start again.

As the beginning of the song started, I lost myself. I must have started singing.

_You were once my one companion_

_You were all that mattered_

_You were once a friend and father_

_Then my world was shattered_

Midna turned off the keyboard before I got to the chorus. I was taken out of my musical trance and back into the real world.

"Woah," Midna said, sitting on her bed. "Link, she needs to try out."

"She does," he agreed.

"Try out for what?" I asked them.

"The school musical this year is Phantom," Midna said. "Only Mr. Ghir's favorite students know."

"Is he like, the drama teacher or something?" I asked.

"Yeah," Midna answered, "and he's looking for someone who can play Christine."

"I can't act," I said. "I can't sing, either."

"Okay," Link said, "we all know that's not true."

"And none of us have seen you act," Midna added.

"We need to introduce you to Mr. Ghir," Link said.

"No, you don't," I said.

"Okay, fine," Midna said. "You don't want to, fine. But I just want to see of you can act first."

"What would I act out?" I asked.

"We could find something online," Link suggested.

"Just something simple," Midna said, getting onto her laptop.

I turned my keyboard back on and started playing notes. I found that playing some in a certain order sounded like 'Titanium' by David Guetta. I played the melody and put some chords behind it. Before I knew it, I learned how to play the chorus by ear.

"What?!" Midna said, turning in her chair to face me. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know," I replied. "I've done it before. Look."

I played 'Heartbreaker' by T. Cruz and 'Wrecking Ball' by Miley Cyrus.

"Do you know any oldies?" Midna asked.

I played 'Yesterday' by the Beatles and 'Hungry Like the Wolf' by Duran Duran.

"Damn," Link said after I did the last chord in 'Hungry Like the Wolf'.

"It's nothing," I said, turning the power off. "I've done it since I was a kid."

"That's something!" Midna said. "You need to show me your acting skills!"

She got a script for a scene from a Disney movie, I think 'Tangled', and put it on her laptop screen.

"You're Rapunzel," she said. "I'll do the other lines."

"Okay then," I said, unsure of myself.

We went through the scene. All I did was the voice, I didn't do any actions, but I did it with as much passion I could without embarrassing myself. When we got to the last line, Midna and Link just stared at me. I laughed.

"What?" I asked. "All I did was read!"

"Yeah," Midna said, "but with more passion than the people who were voicing the characters in the movie!"

"Stop it," I said. "I'm not that good."

"Yes, you are," Link said.

I sat back on my bed and grabbed my 3DS. I put in my earbuds so I couldn't hear Link and Midna. They left about five minutes later.

_What have I done?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I had been waiting to introduce the story to theatre! Took me forever. I got a question from someone in my private messages, not naming names, who asked why Mr. Ghir(ahim) was the theatre director. The reason is because he exaggerates everything. He's so dramatic!**

**Hawkpath:**** I'll have you know, I do the same thing with your story! I love it so much, I check every day for a new chapter. And I put the Duran Duran reference in there for you.**

**Dia Newman:**** Thanks for calling my story 'bloody fantastic'! I appreciate it.**

**StraightedgeWingZero:**** Yes, Zelda. What **_**have**_** you done?**

**Enjoy! And if you do or if you don't, REVIEW!**

XXXXXXX

One Year's Eternity

Chatper 9

**October 3**

My cast was coming off in five days. I could barely keep it on anymore.

Shade had made the football team. As had Beck. As had Groose.

_Oh, yeah. Groose._

I was now being chased by three guys: Link, who I was torn between, Shade, who was growing farther away by the minute, and Groose, who was a regular Gaston, picking the one girl who doesn't like him. Or at least, one of the two girls.

_Yeah. Midna and I are the only sane ones._

It was after last period and I was heading to my dorm. Midna apparently beat me to the room. I was coming closer to our door, when I heard 'Fancy' by Iggy Azalea at full blast. I walked into the room to see her writing in a notebook while rapping the part perfectly. She turned the music down once she saw me. She didn't stop mouthing the words, though.

"_Upi liik aole Nabu,_" I said in Labrynnian mumblings. **(AN: "You look like Nabu.")**

"Who's Nabu?" she asked. She knew more Labrynnian than Link, and he was taking the class.

"My best friend from back home," I said, hobbling to my bed.

"Well, I'm not planning on going home for Legends' break," she said. "Maybe I can meet this Nabu."

Legends was a holiday in Hyrule and the surrounding kingdoms like other provinces celebrate Christmas. The purpose was the same; you gather with family and friends and trade gifts. The reason is different. Legends is celebrated to remember the people of legend that saved the world from danger. Link, Midna, and I were no doubt named after three of those legends. I've always hated my name for two reasons; I share the last name of a criminal, and 'Zelda' was the worthless princess that never did anything but get captured. My favorite legend was about Zelda, but when she was aiding the hero under the alias Sheik. To protect herself from getting _captured._

"Well," I replied with a sigh, "I wasn't either. I was going to go to Ordon."

"Why?" she asked. "Don't you want to see your friends?"

"I do," I said, "but my father will kill me if he sees me with anyone. Even Nabu."

"Just to clarify," Midna said, closing her notebook, "is Nabu a girl or boy?"

"Boy," I said, sitting down on my bed. "He's been my friend since we could crawl. We've always been close, but we don't _like_ each other. Not like that."

"Really?" she asked in her mischievous voice. "I don't believe you."

"He had to get married at age 15!" I said in my friend's defence. "It was arranged by his parents because they wanted to protect him from me."

She lowered her head. She didn't answer to that.

"Well," I said to break the silence, "I have to meet someone."

"Who?" she asked.

"You'll see."

I grabbed my locket that Nabu gave me when we were kids. It had a picture of him on one side and my mother on the other. She was also named Zelda. It was a tradition in my family.

I clipped on the tiny crest and walked out the door. I didn't need my crutches if I was careful. I looked at my texts to remember where I was to meet.

**See me in front of Lon Lon. Follow me once you do.**

The number was unknown. I didn't know who I was meeting. I didn't know if I should go or not, but I didn't want to miss a chance. I walked to Lon Lon. The brisk afternoon breeze of early October made me shiver. I was reminded of a similar feeling.

_The night he kissed me._

I brushed my hand over my lips. I remember the feeling of his kiss perfectly. I remember the push that made it end. I remember the part of me that didn't want to shove him away.

_Eji? Why didn't I want it to end?_

I approached the small, red building. I saw a man on a motorcycle out front. He mounted the bike once he saw me. I couldn't see his face through his helmet. He rode to the corner, then looked back to see if I was following. I was. He turned around the corner. We continued this small pattern until he stopped in front of an abandoned warehouse. He climbed over the fence.

_He does know I can't do that, right?_

Once he got over, he opened the gate so I could walk in. He took off his gloves to reveal tannish hands.

_A Labrynnian._

He walked on. He pushed in a huge metal door. He waited until I walked in. I did hesitantly. I still didn't trust this man fully. I tried to look through the window in his helmet to see his face. It was pitch black.

"Go on," he said when I stopped.

_I know that voice. That can only be one person._

"Nabu?"

He froze. He turned his head so that he didn't face me. I saw his brown ponytail brought back and hanging out of his helmet. I grabbed onto it and pried his helmet off. It landed on the concrete and cracked.

"Not a very good quality helmet you got there, Nabu," I said once he turned his head to face me. I was speaking in Labrynnian.

"I see that," he responded in the same language. I hugged him. I couldn't help but do it.

"Why didn't your number show your name?" I asked him.

"I was using my old phone."

"The one that I deleted."

"Yeah. Sorry for confusing you."

I let go of my friend. "It's fine. But isn't Rachel worried about you?"

"Rachel… That's one of the reasons I came."

"What's happened to her?" I asked, panicked.

Rachel was Nabu's wife. She was just as sweet as him and just a little better at cooking. She always let me stay with them when my father was going on one of his violent relapses. It had gotten to the point that I had moved most of my things to their house in their guest room. Just because their marriage was arranged, that didn't mean that they didn't love each other. They cared for each other more than I had ever seen any couple.

"Your father went on another one of his rampages once you left," he said. "He blamed Rachel for you leaving. He didn't know you made the decision. She tried to tell him, but he didn't believe her. He went into our kitchen to get a beer and came back with a knife. He slit her throat, Zelda. Rachel is gone."

I fell to the ground in shock. Tears started to sting my eyes.

"I tried to save her," Nabu said, crouching down to meet me. "He was going to kill me, too. I got out before he could. I came here as fast as I could. Before I did, I heard your father scream at me before I got out of sight. I turned around to see him grabbing the knife in both hands. He… He committed suicide. He stabbed himself."

The tears started falling. I couldn't control myself. Most of my emotion was for Rachel, not for Saras. I didn't think of him as my father, so I didn't care about him. All of my memories of him are negative.

"Sorry," he said. "I wanted you to know before you came home. Do you want to go back to campus?"

I nodded, shaking from shallow breaths. He picked me up and put me on his motorcycle. As he sat me on the seat, his hand got stuck in my necklace. He untangled himself to find that he was tied to the locket.

"You still have this?" he asked, opening the tiny Labrynnian crest.

"I would never get rid of it," I said through the tears.

"Let's just get you back to campus," he said.

"Good," I said. "And there are a few people I want you to meet." My tears were starting to subside. "How's your Hylian?"

"I have been working on it," he said in Hylian. "Rachel taught me."

We rode off to the campus. I was filled with memories of Labrynna, riding around on this same bike.

"Hurry up," I yelled as we drove. "I have school tomorrow. It's Friday."

"Okay, Okay," he said, pushing the bike faster.

Once we got to campus, I saw Midna in the parking lot, pacing back and forth on the sidewalk. She saw the motorcycle. She turned to the bike that she had never seen. Nabu parked right next to her. I got off, and when I did, I was greeted by a scold.

"Where _were_ you?!" she screamed. "I was worried!"

"I was expecting a hug," I said, turning to Midna.

"Who's this?" she said, pointing to Nabu.

He just laughed. "You need to calm down," he said in perfect Hylian. "I am Nabu."

"Oh! You're the guy that Zelda was talking about, the one from Labrynna," Midna said, calming down.

"Yes," I replied. "Nabu, this is Midna. She wanted to meet you."

"Why are you here?" she asked him. "Aren't you supposed to be in Labrynna?"

"I had to tell Zelda some news," he said. "Her father killed my wife and himself."

All she did was cover her mouth.

"It's fine, Mid," I told her. "I worry about Rachel more than I do Saras."

"Well, anyway," she said, "we need to go. Bye, Nabu! Hope to see you again, next time, not so sad and late."

"Yeah," he said waving. "Good-bye, Midna."

She hurried me off to the dorm room. She was acting more like my mother than my friend. I did as she said, as not to anger her farther.

_And the Gods know, I can't go home for Legends' break._


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Dear Gods, that last chapter was vicious. It's still my favorite thus far, though. I know, I'm messed up. But this one is my new favorite...**

**Hawkpath:**** I know it was brutal. I just wanted to get rid of Saras, honestly. I did not like him.**

**Dia Newman:**** I agree fully.**

**On with this!** **Review!**

XXXXXXX

One Year's Eternity

Chapter 10

**October 5, 8:23 A.M.**

I was lying in my bed watching Netflix on my 3DS. I was catching up on all the Arrow episodes I had missed, which was a lot. I got bored of lying there, so I got up and got dressed. I put on a shirt that Rachel had gotten me, it said "I don't need to 'get a life'. I'm a gamer. I have TONS of lives." She knew me all too well. She had also gotten me one that said, "I could be gaining levels right now". She had gotten me most of my gaming shirts.

I put on one of my Converse and grabbed my locket and my key necklace. I put them both around my neck. I then grabbed my MP3 player and earbuds. I hobbled out of my room, careful to not make too much noise because Midna was still sleeping, without my crutches. I didn't need them if I was wearing my new cast, which was much more padded. I walked down to the elevator.

"Don't you need your crutches?"

I looked ahead of me and saw that someone was at the elevator already. It was a boy, but I couldn't make out who- Link.

"Not anymore," I said back.

"How many days are left?" he asked me once I got to the button.

"It's supposed to be three days," I said.

"Good," he said. "I've about had enough of that thing, and I'm not even the one that has to put up with it."

The elevator opened and we both stepped in. We were silent until the seventh floor.

"Zelda," Link started, to break the silence, "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize," I replied, trying to not explode.

"Yes, I do," he said, starting to walk in my direction. He stopped in the middle of the elevator. "Don't tell me I don't need to. What I did was uncalled for."

"Link-"

"No, Zelda. I need to apologize. You have no idea how bad I feel." He was starting to walk towards me again. Fifth floor.

"Link," I said, stopping him with my outstretched arm, "_you_ have no idea what _I've_ been going through. I guess Midna hasn't told you yet."

"What hasn't Midna told me?" he asked, pushing my hand off his chest. Third floor.

"My father," I said slowly, "killed my best friend and himself."

He looked at the floor and backed away. Second floor.

"I'm… sorry to hear that," he said, head coming up slowly. "Now you have no one to go home to."

"That's not true," I said as we entered ground level. "I have Nabu."

"Nabu?"

"He's in town in you want to meet him," I said, exiting the elevator. "Do you?"

"Sure," he sounded uneasy.

I got out my phone and texted Nabu while exiting the building. I typed in Labrynnian.

**There's someone else I'd like you to meet. Come to Lon Lon. We'll wait for you.**

"Link," I said, stopping him before he got to the parking lot, "Want to get some breakfast?"

"Where?" he asked, turning around.

"Lon Lon. Nabu will meet us there."

"Okay then. I'll drive."

"No, really?"

My phone buzzed. It was in Labrynnian.

**Sure. I'll be there in a few minutes.**

"Let's go," Link said, getting into his car. "Don't want to be late."

"We won't be late," I said. "Nabu won't beat us there."

"If you say so," he said. We drove off and got to Lon Lon in about two minutes. It was down the street from campus.

"Good thing it's Saturday," Link said when we got there. He parked right next to the building. We got out and waited on the sidewalk.

"Zelda," Link turned to me, "I was going to ask you something."

"And what is that?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the road, watching for Nabu's bike.

"The night I… um…"

"Okay?" I said, impatient.

"You said you had never been kissed before. Was that true?"

I turned my head to face him. "Why would I lie about something like that?"

"Some people do," he said, looking at the road.

"I try my best not to lie to people," I said. "Especially my friends."

_I feel like I just friend-zoned him _so_ bad…_

"Thanks," he said, facing me again. "I appreciate it."

I looked at the road just in time. Nabu came riding up on his bike and parked as close to us as he could. After he parked, I walked over to his motorcycle.

"_Jraae, _Nabu," I said. **(AN: "Hello, Nabu.")**

"_Jraae,_ Zel," he said back. "Is this who you wanted me to meet?" he gestured to Link. He started speaking in Hylian.

"Yeah," I said, turning to Link. "Nabu, this is Link."

"Pleasure," Nabu said, offering a hand.

"Same," Link replied, finishing the handshake.

"Now," I said, "food?"

"Okay," Nabu said.

We had breakfast at Lon Lon. I felt like introducing Nabu to Link might have been a mistake. Since Rachel and Saras were now gone, Nabu was going to be overprotective of me. I thought that he would assume Link was trying to date me. I assumed that, too. Either way, they seemed to get along with each other nicely. Nabu was fascinated by the fact that Link was Shade's brother. He thought it not possible, but then worked out the similarities. It wasn't awkward, but kind of nice, seeing two of my closest friends get along so well.

After breakfast, Nabu headed back for Labrynna.

"Come back after Legends' break, okay?" I asked him.

"I'll try my best," he replied. We said our good-byes and he left.

"Touching," Link said, "you two are so close, yet you're not related."

"It's always been like that," I replied. I started heading for Link's car.

"How long is 'always'?" he asked, getting into the driver's seat.

"Since before I can remember," I replied. He turned on the radio in his car. It was on an oldies station. It was in the middle of "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen.

"Oh, Gods," I sighed. "I haven't heard this song in forever!"

"Forever is too long to not have heard this song," Link said. He turned up the volume a little and started humming it. I started humming, too.

We got to school by the time the song was over. It just started playing "Here I Go Again" by WhiteSnake as we parked.

"Darn," Link said, turning off the car. "Too bad that drive isn't longer."

"_Waitin' on love's sweet charity…_" I started mumbling the lyrics.

"Nice," he said. We walked to the dorms exchanging favorite oldies' rock songs and artists. His favorite song was the same as mine: "Livin' on a Prayer". Our favorite artists were different, though. My favorite was Van Halen, while his was The Rolling Stones. Once we got to the elevator, I felt as I did that night. That other part of me.

_Don't let go of him. Don't push him away._

I knew Shade was no longer interested in dating and more concentrated in all the sports he was doing.

We entered the elevator and Link pushed the '9' button.

"That was fun," I said, resting on the wall of the elevator.

"It was," he said back. "It was nice meeting one of your friends from Labrynna."

Second floor.

"Well, if you're going there for Spring break," I said, "you're going to need to know more Labrynnian than you do now."

"Are you going to help me with that?" he said, walking towards me again. I didn't stop him this time.

Third floor.

"I can," I said, "if that's what you want."

"I could use a tutor," he said, getting very close to me, to the point I had to look up to see his face. "And who better than someone who lives there?"

Fourth floor.

"No one, really," I said.

_He's close enough to kiss me._

"That's what I was thinking," he said. I couldn't look away from him.

_What is wrong with me?!_

Fifth floor.

My mouth was forced into a crooked smile. One that came with a slight laugh. He responded with a smile, too, but not just a normal smile. A caring, almost compassionate, smile.

Sixth floor.

He put two of his fingers under my chin to lift my head up. I didn't retaliate. He leaned in slightly.

_Another kiss._

This time, I didn't push him away though. I didn't want to. I kissed him back.

The seventh and eighth floors passed by like nothing. We just stayed there until the elevator dinged to signal that we were at the ninth floor. He backed away before the doors opened.

Once the doors did open, he walked out slowly, me following him. He was about to go down the right hallway.

"Link," I said, grabbing his arm, "want to play some Smash?"

"Yeah," he said. We both headed down the left hallway to my dorm room.

_Good thing it's Saturday._


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Can you all see why that last one was my favorite chapter? I swear, I've gone over that kiss scene at least a million times since I wrote it!**

**I'm not weird…**

**Hawkpath:**** I do know the rest. And yes, there is something heating up…**

**Dia Newman:**** I did take your scream into thought. It's kind of hard to miss. And Link wasn't being petty.**

**Guest:**** Whoever you are, nice play on words.**

**Enjoy, and please, if you like it or not, REVIEW!**

XXXXXXX

One Year's Eternity

Chapter 11

**Tuesday October 8, 4:33 P.M.**

Link, Midna, Beck, and Mikau were all in the car with me. We were headed for the hospital.

I was finally getting my cast off.

"Are you excited?" Mikau asked. He was probably the second most hyper person at this college, second only to Malon.

"Very," I replied.

I had gotten my old cast off a while back. The new, Velcro one was just to keep my ankle in place. I could walk in it without crutches. 'Getting my cast off' really just meant that I didn't need to wear one anymore.

Link's radio was playing quietly, still on the same oldies station. It was playing "Jukebox Hero" by Foreigner. I was humming the song just as quietly as it was playing. Link heard me.

"You know this one, too?" he asked from the driver's seat.

"Of course," I replied. "What kind of oldies rock fan would I be if I didn't?"

"True," he answered.

None of the other people in the car except Link and I knew about the kisses. I wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible. I feared that they were suspecting something, though. Link and I had suspicions about Minda and Beck. It was very easy to think that they had a secret relationship. They were both always missing, and they both seemed more distant.

We got to the hospital. In the waiting room, I saw a man who had an overflowing backpack, full of what seemed to be masks. He had a shirt with a mask on it, too. His eyes were barely squints, and he had bright red hair. His smile was almost frightening. Looking at him, I felt chilled.

"Harp? Zelda Harp?"

I heard a nurse call me. I got up, Link refraining from helping me. I look back to see my friends get up with me. Midna grabs my arm and walks with me, her contagious smile spreading onto my face. We all follow the nurse, who takes us to a room close to the lobby.

"Dr. Bagu will be right with you," she said, leaving the room once we were all in.

We sat there in cheerful silence for about a minute. Then Dr. Bagu walked in.

"Hello again, Zelda," he said. "Six weeks already?"

"Yep," I answer. I can't hide my smile.

"Well, let's see if it's good enough to forget about the cast," he said, loosening the Velcro. Once the cast was off, he asked me if I could move my ankle. I swirled it around in a circle. He said to try to make the shapes of the first ten letters in the alphabet. I did so easily.

"Well, Zelda," Bagu said, standing up, "I don't see why you have to keep the cast on any longer."

"Thank you, Doc," I said. I stood up, carefully, for the first time in six weeks without the cast. I was overjoyed to see that it withstood my weight.

Midna handed me my other flip-flop. I slipped it on my right foot. I walked around a little bit.

"_Gomsaau,_" I mumbled in Labrynnian. **(AN: "Finally.")**

"You may all go now," Bagu told us. "I have other patients."

"Bye," we all said, at different intervals. We walked out, all watching my movements. I was walking. I was _walking_!

Once we got out of the hospital, Midna suggested Orange Julius to celebrate, and we all obliged.

.

**October 11, 3:32 P.M.**

School had been out for two whole minutes. The musical had been announced, so everyone knew what it was now. I was forced by Midna to try out. For the part of Christine Daae. She was trying out for Meg Giry, Christine's best friend. Mikau told me that Ruto was going out for Carlotta, the self-obsessed prima donna.

_How fitting._

What made it better, Din, Nayru, and Farore were trying out for parts, too. Din was going for Carlotta, Nayru was going for Meg, and Farore was going for Christine.

Midna and I arrived at the auditorium to be greeted by Link.

"Are you trying out for a part?" Midna asked him.

"Maybe," he said, looking at the crowd of people that were. "Mr. Ghir wants me to."

"Why?" I asked.

"Since when do you sing, Link?" Midna asked.

"I don't," he said, looking back at us. "That's why I'm confused."

"Well, anyway," I said, "we should get going. Later."

"Bye," Midna said.

"See you," Link answered. He walked past us and left the building.

We entered the mob. We saw Mr. Ghir in the middle.

"Ah, Midna Twili!" he said as we walked up to his table. "And is this our Christine?"

"Zelda Harp," I said, shaking his hand. "I'll try."

"I hope your trials are not in vain," he replied.

We signed in. We were told that each Christine and Meg were going to have a partner. Each pair would sing Angel of Music. Midna and I were partners. As were Nayru and Farore. There were at least ten more pairs. We were to act out the scene as we sang.

Nayru and Farore were up first. They were up on stage fully dressed for the occasion. Nayru was in a ballerina's tutu, and Farore was wearing a show dress.

_Are they really that rich?_

"Damn," Midna whispered. "Isn't that the exact dress that Christine wore in the movie?"

"I think so," I whispered back.

It was the same dress. At least, a perfect replica. They looked the part, that was certain.

Their singing, however, was no angel.

They were completely off key the entire time. It got to the point that I got out my MP3 and listened to the actual song.

_I hope this isn't hell I'm in._

Once they were finished, I turned off my MP3 and joined in the fake applause.

"I'm clapping because it's over," I whispered to Midna.

She just laughed.

"Next up is Saria Iri and Marin Sands," Mr. Ghir called out.

_Really?_

They got up on stage. That's when I found out that Marin was the one who was trying out for Christine. A freshman, trying to nab the main role.

They were amazing. Marin's soprano echoed through the auditorium, while Saria's alto voice accompanied it beautifully.

Real, genuine applause followed. Some cheers, Midna being one of them. Marin's small, shy smile almost made me cry.

We went through seven more pairs before it got to us.

"Zelda Harp and Midna Twili," Mr. Ghir called.

We walked up to the stage. I walked out to the center and sat down. I turned on one of the fake, electric candles. The music began and Midna ran onstage, acting to look for Christine.

_Christine, Christine_

_Where in the world have you been hiding?_

_Really, you were perfect_

_I only wish I knew your secret_

_Who is your great tutor?_

I spoke the lines in between singing parts. I felt no fear in my words. Then my singing part was coming up. I took a deep breath.

_Father once spoke of an Angel_

_I used to dream he'd appear_

_Now as I sing I can sense him_

_And I know he's here_

My voice rang free. I let all reigns go.

_Here in this room, he calls me softly  
_

_Somewhere inside, hiding  
_

_Somehow I know he's always with me  
_

_He, the unseen genius_

Midna started singing her next part, but it wasn't the one everyone else was singing. It was the original version.

_I watched your face from the shadows  
_

_Distant through all the applause_

_I hear your voice in the darkness  
_

_Yet the words aren't yours_

Mr. Ghir just laid back in his chair and listened. He seemed pleased that she didn't sing the new version, but the original, stage version.

We continued until the music dropped.

Deafening applause. I looked into the audience and felt, for the first time in the longest while, accepted. I looked across the room, and I found three people who weren't clapping or cheering.

Din, Nayru, and Farore.

Midna and I walked off the stage. We were greeted by so many people saying that we were definitely getting the parts.

_Gomaau. Acceptance._

.

**Love that chapter. Still not my favorite, though. So, all you people who like musical theatre, I present to you, your favorite chapter. Bye! See you next week!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: This is the first of NEXT week's chapters. I realized that I wrote a chapter on a computer that I won't have access to when I leave for home, so I couldn't post it. I just love writing this story! Okay, my Minish minions, here are my answers and reactions to some of your reviews!**

**Dia Newman:**** I know now to not to ask what goes through your mind. So, I'm just going to leave it at that.**

**Hawkpath:**** You didn't review. You just sent me a PM. It is cool that we like the same music, though. I like Hall & Oates, too.**

**Okay. Don't forget to review!**

XXXXXXX

One Year's Eternity

Chapter 12

**Friday, October 18, 3:34 P.M.**

Midna was dragging me through the hallway. We were headed for the bulletin board in the lobby of the auditorium. The cast of people chosen for Phantom was put up.

We were speeding down the hallway and heading towards the elevator. Midna's grip would take a crowbar to get off of my wrist. When we got to the button, she let go and pushed it.

_Her ring left a mark in my finger._

She hurried me into the elevator. She was obviously enjoying the fact that I could run again now. She pushed the button for ground level. Right as the doors were closing, a hand reached out to stop them. The doors answered. Link rushed in after they opened enough.

"What are you in a hurry about?" I asked him.

"I'm doing the same thing you are; going to check the cast list."

"I thought you weren't trying out," Midna scoffed.

"I wasn't. Mr. Ghir made me after everyone left," he told her.

"Poor you," Midna said, crossing her arms.

"What part?" I asked.

"He made me do one of Raoul's parts. I don't know what was going through his head, though."

"No one ever does," Midna laughed.

We entered ground level. We all stepped out quickly. Midna grabbed onto my wrist again and started running. It took us barely any time to get there.

She pushed the door of the auditorium open. She let go of me, but kept fast-walking down the hallway. We turned around the corner to find that there was a line of people there already.

"Mid," Link turned her around, "I think I might have some useful info."

"What's that?" she asked, trying to look past the people in the line.

"Since I had to stay behind, I saw what happened after auditions," he said. "Din, Nayru, and Farore were talking to Mr. Ghir after everyone had left. They gave him money as long as they got the parts they tried out for."

"_Rhey lre xolod sevis_," she mumbled. **(AN: She's not speaking Labrynnian. She said, "They are colored devils.")**

_What?_

"Stop speaking in Twilight," Link said, moving us forward in the line.

"You understand me?" she asked, obviously surprised.

"I've been to the Twilight Realm, Mid. Forget that?"

"Yeah, I did. Sorry," she said, sarcastically.

It took forever to get to the front of the line. I was listening to music while Midna and Link were speaking in Twilight. After fourteen minutes of waiting, we got to the front.

**CAST OF PHANTOM OF THE OPERA**

**Erik- Vaati Minn**

**Christine- Farore Grenin**

**Meg- Nayru Bliege**

**Raoul- Link**

**Phillipe- Mido Iri**

**Madame Giry- Marin Sands**

**Armand- Mikau Zora**

**Firmin- Tael Faer**

**Carlotta- Din Rehil**

The list continued, but I couldn't bear to read the rest.

Once I left, Link started following me. I left the building as fast as I could. I got outside and started for the dorms.

"Zelda," Link called. "I had more to tell you."

"What is it?" I turned around. "I'm a little ticked right now."

"I know," he said, "and I know why you're not on that list."

"Why?"

"I saw this, too," he said. "When Din, Nayru, and Farore gave Mr. Ghir that money, they also gave him some to keep you and Midna off of anything except the understudy list."

My fists were clenched in rage.

"I didn't even want to do this in the beginning!" I yelled. "And now that you and Midna had gotten me into it, I thought I had a chance. What did I even do to them?!"

I stormed away. I knew Link tried to stop me, but I just wanted to clear my head. He would only make it worse.

Once I got to the dorms, I rushed to the elevator. I didn't want to talk to anyone, not even Midna. I wished the elevator went faster. It always went faster when it was going down, not up.

_What did I do to those bitches?_

I thought about Link. I thought about what he had told me. Had he told Midna yet?

_I hate that he seems to be everywhere. How does he do that?_

Din, Nayru, and Farore. I felt as if I forgot something about them that Link told me… no..

_SHADE!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hey, my Minish minions! I missed you! I am currently on a train and headed home for the summer. Yay, home! It's good to finally get out of the big city and back to a small town. Due to me going home, I won't have constant access to a computer. For the summer, the update schedule has been changed from three a week to one a week. Sorry. Please review!**

XXXXXXX

One Year's Eternity

Chapter 13

**October 15, 5:36 A.M.**

There was a knock at the door. I peeked open one of my eyes to see. I saw Midna rushing to the door.

"Beck?" she whispered through the wood.

She cracked open the door. It was Beck.

She immediatley embraced him. She dragged him into the room.

"Where to today?" she asked in a whisper.

_Is this where she's always dissapearing to?_

"I was thinking," Beck returned her hug and kissed her lightly, "Goron City."

"How far away is that?" she asked.

"Too far for just a one day trip," he smirked.

"Won't they get suspicious?" she asked, her whisper starting to fade.

"Just think of it as a short little break for the weekend," he said, trying to calm her down.

"I need one," she admitted. "Goron City's perfect."

"Okay, then," Beck said, grabbing Midna's jacket and handing it to her. "Let's go."

Midna kissed him quickly and put her jacket on. They hurried out of the dorm room. Midna looked back to see if I had been listening. I closed my eye before she could see. She closed the door softly and left.

_Link and I were right!_

I was about to grab my phone and text him.

_I don't want to wake him up. He's probably still sleeping._

Just then, I got a text. The vibrating of my phone almost made my squeak in surprize.

**Beck just left again. Did Mid?**

"Link, you little bastard," I mumbled. I started tapping my phone to reply.

**Yeah, and I have some more news than that. Come to my room around 10.**

I layed back down and went to sleep again. Five more hours of sleep never hurt anyone.

.

**10:12 A.M.**

I was awoken by a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I shouted to the door, sounding as awake as I could.

"It's Link," the door yelled back.

I threw off the covers and speeded to my door, making myself dizzy in the process. I had obviously not woken up yet.

As I opened the door, I saw Link behind it.

"What news?" he asked.

I grabbed onto his arm and dragged him into my room. I slammed the door shut behind him.

"Woah, slow down there, Zelda!" he said, stablizing himself on the edge of my bed.

"I'm sorry," I said, "but this is important."

"Okay," he mumbled, letting go of my bed. "What is it?"

"We were right!" I said proudly. "Midna and Beck definitley have something. When he came in here to get Midna, the first thing she did was kiss him. And you know how they've both been dissapearing?"

"Yes," he said, obviously intriuged.

"They've been going to different cities in Hyrule! They're going to Goron City this time."

"But that's way too far for a one day trip," he said, puzzled.

"They're going to be gone for the whole weekend," I told him. "Beck had the whole thing planned out."

"Wow," he said, sitting on one of the chairs in front of the TV. "We were right."

I sat on Midna's bed to face him. "It's not really that hard to connect the dots."

"I guess not," he said, facing me. "But what I want to know is how long they've been together."

"That's a good question," I reached over and picked up a Wiimote. "When they get back we'll have to shake 'em down to get the answers."

"Good idea," he picked up another controller. "But when is that?"

"Sometime tomorrow evening, probably," I switched seats and sat in the chair next to Link. He turned the Wii U on.

"One of these days," he said competitively, "I will beat you in a round of Smash."

"The day that happens," I said, choosing Pit, "I'll let you kiss me again."

"Challenge accepted," he picked Captain Falcon. "'Show me your moves!'"

I picked City and Town as the stage. Animal Crossing was just so damn cute.

"Crap, I should have gone with Villager!" Link said, pressing 'Ready'.

I laughed a little and pressed 'Ready'.

I'll give him this; he kicks ass as Captain Falcon. Even mine.

After the eighth round, he beat me. He even finished me off with a Falcon Punch. I almost threw my controller at him when I saw the angel float off the screen uncontrollably.

"Get tired of winning?" he mused.

"My side button was sticking!" I lied, refusing to accept defeat.

"We made a deal," he said, standing up.

"I was kidding!" I said, straining my neck to look at him.

"Kidding or not, you owe me something."

_Why did I say that?_

I stood up quickly and pushed him back down in his chair. I sat on my bed so he couldn't see me. He stood slowly and faced me.

"I'm starting to sense that you are trying to back out of your little bet," he said sarcastically. He walked over to my bed and stood there with his arms crossed.

"You know I was kidding," I said, crossing mine in response.

"I don't know," he said. "Your sarcastic voice and your serious voice are _so_ similar."

"Yeah, right," I stood up to face him.

_Dammit! He knows me way too well!_

"Well then, get it over with," I said reluctantly.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet.

"This doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "You get a free chance to kiss me, for the Gods' sake!"

"I know," he said, bowing his head, "but every other time I kissed you, it was different."

"Different?" I asked. "A kiss is a kiss, right?"

"Oh, my naive little Zelda," he said jokingly, cupping my chin in his hand. "You know not of love?"

"Not much, really," I answered truthfully, shoving his hand off of me. "I grew up in a house full of hatrid. I've known nothing about love. I was taught that love was a prize that I would never win."

He looked worried. Confused, maybe, but definitely saddened.

"Well," he said, embracing me, "that hate is gone now. You just have to accept that all the lessons that you learned from that man were false. You have new people caring for you now. People who won't treat you like he did."

His words were comforting, to say the least. I felt a weight lifted off of me. I rested my head on his chest. He kissed my temple softly. I felt like I could melt.

"_Htavos_, Link," I whispered. **(AN: That's "Thanks, Link.")**

"_Oy'd gomr_, Zelda," he cooed. **(AN: "It's fine, Zelda.")**

"Tutoring helps, huh?" I said, raising my head.

"Definitely," he replied.

I tilted my head up and got on the tip of my toes. For the first time, I kissed him first.

_Gomsaau. Love. I've been waiting for you._

.

**October 16, 8:24 P.M.**

Link and I were waiting by the elevators in the lobby. Every person who needed to use it thought that we were waiting for it, but we said no every time. We were waiting for Midna and Beck. While we were waiting, we were talking about music. He liked a lot of Indie bands that I had never heard of, and I the same for him. We showed each other the bands the other didn't know, and liked everything we were shown. At 8:24, Midna and Beck walked in. They walked in _laughing_. They stopped laughing when they saw us.

"Oh, hi, Zel!" Midna said, as if nothing had happened.

"Where were you two?" Link asked before I could say the same thing.

They looked at each other with frightened eyes. Midna looked back at us stuttering.

"Truth," I said sternly, "would be preferred."

Midna sighed. Beck bit his lip.

"We went to Goron City for the weekend," Beck said slowly.

"Why'd you go alone?" I said.

Midna and Beck looked at me with confused faces.

_I should have brought a mirror!_

"What I want to know," Link said, "is why you went."

"To get a break from school," Beck replied.

"But why go all the way to Goron City?" I asked.

"We've been everywhere close," Midna slipped. She covered her mouth after she said that.

"So," Link said, "how long have you been doing this?"

Beck answered, "Since the end of last school year."

Link looked at them with bewilderment.

_I really should have brought a mirror!_

"Last year?" he asked.

"Just about, yeah," Beck replied. "It's been a secret for long enough."

"Thanks for sharing with us first," I said. Midna gave me a hug.

"I'm glad we could," she whispered in my ear. She let go and stood next to Beck again.

"Well," Beck said, "now that that's over with... What now?"

"I don't know, really," I said. "What is there to do?"

"It's a little late," Midna turned to Beck. "We should be heading to our rooms."

We all agreed and went to our separate rooms. Once Midna and I got to our room, she slammed the door shut.

"You _were_ awake, weren't you?!" she exploded. "When Beck came to pick me up yesterday, you were watching us, right?"

"Maybe," I replied coyly.

"Yeah, right," she growled. "I hate you."

"That's my Mid!"

.

**I love this chapter... : D**

**See you next time! Tell me if you watched Nintendo's Smash Bros. Invitational Tournament!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Got started on this one early so I wouldn't have to rush to get it out. Turns out my siblings are going to let me use the computer! This one is going up early. Hope you're okay with that. Anyway, hello again, my Minish minions! Hope you enjoy this update. I sure do! And I know Captain Falcon hasn't been announced yet, but I'm confident that he's returning. Now, for some bad news. I had a heat stroke spell yesterday. I can't remember anything I said or did after I went unconscious. My sister tells me that I went complete looney... I don't know if I trust her...**

**Please, make sure to review afterwards!**

XXXXXXX

One Year's Eternity

Chapter 14

**Friday November 8, 3:36 P.M.**

I was walking back to the dorms from last period. As I neared my destination, I saw Link walking towards me quickly. I stopped and turned around. He slowed his walk. Suddenly, I heard heels clacking on the sidewalk. I saw a girl with a green bow in her silver-blonde hair and a green mini skirt jog up to Link.

_Do I really have to deal with Farore _now_?_

She cut Link off in his tracks. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Link took his eyes off of me and looked at the girl that was mauling him. She tried to kiss him, but he backed away. He grabbed her hands and took them off his neck. She responded by wrapping them around his waist instead. She started talking to him and took one of her hands and started climbing his chest with two fingers.

I ran. I ran to Link.

"Link!"

Farore reacted before he did. She let go of him to look at me and cross her arms. She pulled her green shawl tighter around her arms.

I reached Link. He started walking to me slowly, Farore glaring at both of us.

"Bye, Farore," he said. "I need to go."

"Why?" she snarled. "What are you doing with her?"

"I'm…" I stuttered.

_Stand your ground._

"I'm teaching him Labrynnian," I said, grabbing one of my elbows.

"Right," she snarked, "like anyone believes that."

"She's right, Farore," Link broke in. "I'm falling behind in class, so she's helping me."

"Fine," she snapped. She blew a kiss at Link. "I'll see you later, then."

She stormed off. Her hair bow started falling out. It slipped off of the end of her curled ponytail and landed on the ground. She didn't notice it and kept walking. I sprinted to pick it up. I grabbed the silk ribbon and help it tightly.

"Farore!" I shouted. "You dropped something."

She turned around, making her ponytail whip around and hit her in the neck. She looked at my hand, the back up at me.

"Why did you steal my ribbon?!" she growled.

"It slipped off," I said, handing it to her.

"You're just full of lies today, aren't you, Harp?" she hissed. She ripped the ribbon out of my hand and turned around. The curls came back and hit my face. I heard her chuckle.

_I want to punch your face into those blonde curls so bad right now._

I turned and headed for Link.

"Thanks," he said slowly, a smile started to curl onto his lips, "for saving my ass."

"It's the least I can do," I mumbled, bowing my head. "And what was that all about, anyway?"

"Nothing. And I see that Midna's starting to rub off on you," he said, nudging my arm with his.

"Is that a good thing?" I joked. He only laughed and kept walking. He opened the door for me once we got to the dorms. We stepped into the elevator. I pushed '9'. The doors closed shortly after.

"You have no idea how tempted I was to kiss you out there," he mumbled.

"I'm glad you held back," I said, flicking the point of his ear. He jolted back and grabbed it.

"Stop," he said, "or I won't challenge you to a game of Smash today."

"That's fine," I replied, wrapping my arms around his waist. "I'll just challenge you then."

He glared at me sarcastically. I dug my face into his shoulder to hide my blushing. We stayed quiet for a minute.

"Oh, Zelda," he said, surprising me, "I needed to ask you something."

I moved my arms up to his neck. "And what is that?"

He sighed. He started humming. I could make out the melody, but I didn't remember the title.

"Humming doesn't help, Link!" I said, messing up his hair. The elevator dinged, and I let go of him. He ran a hand though his hair, messing it up more. I turned to him after stepping out.

"Smash?" I asked.

"Why not?" he replied sarcastically.

We played at least 15 rounds. I lost count. I basically cheated, though. I used the most over-powered character in the game; Lady Palutena. They had given her so many hard-hitting attacks. I beat Link every time, even with him playing as Captain Falcon.

"I should have given up when you chose Palutena," he said, leaning back in his chair. I laughed and ran my finger down his arm.

"You really should have," I joked.

He looked at me manically. He grabbed my arm and stood up, pulling me along with him.

"Now," I started, "that question?"

"Oh, yeah," he mumbled, bowing his head. "I was hoping you would forget about that."

I grabbed onto his hand. "Link, what is it?"

He sighed and wrapped his spare hand around mine. "Zelda, you already knew I liked you."

"That's not a question," I replied, "but it's a true statement."

"I just wanted to know…" he broke off.

"Link, I think it's obvious if I like you," I said. "You don't need to ask that!"

He hugged me tightly. "Just making sure."

I leaned back to end the hug. I got on the tip of my toes and kissed him. He kissed back. Time seemed to pass by like nothing.

The door opened.

_Midna!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Another chapter. I'm not going to make a definite update schedule, but I'm just going to post them when I'm done with one. NO MORE TIME FOR THIS! THAT CLIFF-HANGER WAS BRUTAL! ON WITH IT ****NOW****!**

XXXXXXX

One Year's Eternity

Chapter 15

**November 8, 4:12 P.M.**

_No! This can't be happening!_

I let go of Link and started for the door. He grabbed onto my wrist, and, even with me struggling, wouldn't let go. I heard whispers, but no one was talking.

_Sooner or later… they need to know…_

I looked at Link. The expression on his face was something I had never seen before from him; determination. I looked into the deep of his blue eyes and forgot all about Midna. I backed away from the door.

_Thank you…_

I walked past him and went to my bed. He just turned to look at me, silent. The door finally opened after the person on the other side was done fiddling with the lock. Her green eyes were filled with surprise.

"Hey, Link," she said, slowly walking into the room. "Whaddya doing here? Exactly?"

_Sooner or later…_

I started walking to Midna with one elbow grasped in the other hand. I felt like I could cry.

"Is it not obvious?"

She looked confused for a split second, then her bright eyes widened in excitement. A small smile started to spread onto my lips. I turned to face Link, and he was smiling, too. Once I looked back to Midna, I was caught in a tight embrace that was laced with some sort of powerful essence.

_Twilight._

"Why are you so cold?" I asked, letting go of my friend.

"I'm not," she replied, looking at her hands and noticing the marks she was born with were glowing. "Oops."

"What is that?" Link asked, stepping behind me to get a better view.

"Nothing," Midna snapped quickly. "Magic doesn't exist, right?"

"Maybe not in Hyrule," he said.

I felt like her green eyes were staring into my soul. "Yes, I have power," she admitted. "I don't use it, but I have it. And magic _does _still exist in Hyrule. People just aren't looking hard enough."

Link looked surprised. He remained silent, though.

"What about Labrynna?" I asked. "Is there any magic left there?"

"After the sorceress Veran was defeated," she said thinking, "not much."

My heart sank. I felt like there could have been a possibility of magic in Labrynna, but because of all the Hylian artifacts my father had stolen.

"But most of the students here take the Legends for granted," she continued. "Most of them don't think they're real. I know they are. And I know how, too. I met one."

"You met a Legend?" Link exclaimed, unable to stay silent any longer.

"I did. Shortly after, he killed my father. I saw him, but he didn't see me."

"There's only one person who was said to kill the Usurper king," I said. "I don't know the Legends that well, but anyone knows that it was the Hero, Link."

Link sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He hated his name like I did mine.

"It _was_ him," she urged, "green tunic, funny hat, glowing sword, Hylian sheild and all!"

"How were you alive?" Link asked.

_I was wondering that…_

"Twili live longer than humans," she said like it was common knowledge. "I only look and act 21, but I'm actually… well, you don't want to know how old I _actually_ am."

"Spill," I said, trying not to twist her arm.

"Let's just leave it at…" she trailed off, "hundreds."

"Woah," was all I could say.

"Now," she began, "what about you two? What's going on here?"

Link and I looked at each other. I had a somewhat panicked look on my face, while he still held the calm, silent look of determination. He looked like the spitting image of the Hero in the books, except instead of a pointed, green hat, a worn, green hoodie.

_And I'm _no _princess… let alone the Princess of Destiny._

I heard another voice.

_Do you want to tell her?_

I looked at Link in shock. His stone face didn't budge. I gave up trying to break him and nodded.

"Okay," Midna broke in, "that was weird. Can either of you explain what the Goddesses is going on here?!"

I looked at her, her eyes filled with worry. "I've never been an expert at this sort of thing, but as of right now, I can't."

Link pulled down his left jacket sleeve to cover his hand.

_Why are you doing that?_

The telepathy thing was worth a try, even though I didn't know how it worked.

_It's… hard to explain._

"Hello?" Midna waved her hand in front of our faces playfully. "Earth to Link and Zelda! Where'd you go?"

"I don't know, either," Link sighed. "I wish I did, but some things just remain a mystery."

"If anything magic is happening," she said, poking him in the chest, "tell me now."

Link let out a deep breath. He was about to grab his sleeve to pull it up.

"You guys have to promise to keep this a secret to everybody," he whispered. He looked at Midna. "Even Beck." **(AN: REFERENCE!)**

She nodded her head yes. Link looked back down at his wrist. He grabbed the green fabric and pulled it up his arm, his palm facing the ceiling. Once he had pulled his sleeve up to his elbow, he looked back at us to see if we were watching. Once he knew he had our attention, he slowly began to turn his palm to the floor. Only thing was, when it was flipped over, nothing was there.

"What is it, Dipshit?" Midna asked, losing her temper.

He glared at her. He didn't say a word, but just reached for my right hand.

_Trust me._

I reluctantly reached out my hand. As it got closer, I head a faint humming sound. I looked at Midna, at how her eyes started to bulge out of her head.

_It's working._

_WHAT'S WORKING?!_

I looked down at my hand and squinted. A golden light seemed to surround our hands, and they weren't even touching. I reached for his hand, trying to grab it. Once I did, the humming turned into a quiet purr. I couldn't see our hands through the blinding light.

"Let me see now," Midna said, trying to grasp Link's hand. She tore it from the glow and studied the back of his hand. It had a triangle with three smaller triangles inside it on it, the bottom-right one shaded in.

"The Triforce of Courage," Midna mumbled. "But why'd it only work when you were close to Zelda?"

"Look at her hand," he responded, looking at me. I tried the telepathy again.

_How did you know before I did?!_

_I felt it._

_Yeah. That's not cheesy._

He responded with a crooked smile.

Midna grabbed my arm after letting go of Link's. She stared at it for a good, long while.

"How is this possible?!" she gasped, still boggling at my hand. "You're not even Hylian!"

"Let me see my hand," I said, loosening her grip on my wrist. As I looked at it, I saw a similar shape to Link's hand, but a different triangle, this time the bottom-left one, was filled in. I heard another voice. I knew it wasn't Link, though.

_The Triforce of Wisdom… I've found you at last, Princess…_


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Don't you just **_**love**_** cliffhangers? I do… None this time, though, I'm afraid.**

**Dia Newman:**** Don't scream, please. It hurts my ears.**

**Hawkpath:**** You got your wish of a quick update. And Groose _is_ making a reappearance.**

**REVIEW!**

XXXXXXX

One Year's Eternity

Chapter 16

**November 27**

As Legends' break grew closer with each passing day, more of the teachers caught on to having lessons on the more popular ones. The languages professors teach the Legends in their respective language. People who were named after Legends, such as Link, Midna, and I, were expected to know close to everything about the Legend we were named after. Dr. Mizumi, however, took it upon himself to prove every magical thing that happens in the Legends wrong.

_Good thing Midna isn't in this class._

As I already knew, Midna had her powers, but she swore not to use them unless she was at home or the situation called for it. She decided to help Link and I with ours after school each day in our dorm room.

"First lesson," she said, "telepathy."

_Done, _I thought.

_No kidding, _I heard in response.

I smiled a little at Link. He tried his best to not laugh.

"You guys do know that I can hear you right?" she pointed out. "I was going to teach you how to block out thoughts. I knew you guys had already talked telepathically before."

Suddenly, I remembered the unknown voice, I'm pretty sure it was female, that I had heard weeks before.

_The Triforce of Wisdom… I've found you at last, Princess…_

"Thank the Gods you can block out thoughts," I mumbled.

"Why?" Midna asked me, eagerly.

"Just teach us, please," Link rushed.

"Okay, okay. All it really takes concentration. You have to feel like you're building a wall around your mind. It's hard to explain."

I drowned out the outside noise. I shut down my mind. I built myself a wall.

"Once it's up," Midna said, "it shouldn't come down unless you tell it to."

"I think I've got it," I said, unsure.

"Okay," she jumped. "Let me see."

She closed her eyes and bowed her head. I felt nothing. My wall withstood her attacking thoughts.

"Did you hear me?" she asked, opening up again.

"I didn't hear anything," I said, truthfully.

"Holy shit, you did it!" she squeaked.

"My turn," Link said quietly.

"I guess," she sighed. "Zelda, do you want to try?"

"Sure."

I closed my eyes lightly. I didn't concentrate fully, only partly. I could feel his barrier falling just from my presence. My eyes fluttered open. I saw Midna looking disappointed at Link.

_Link? Can you hear me?_

_Yeah. But that's not the point of the exercise._

"That's because…" Midna broke in, "I forgot something; the Triforce wielders have harder times keeping out the other pieces of the Triforce. It slipped my mind. Sorry, Link."

"It's fine," he waved a dismissive hand. "Just try again, this time, you trying to break in."

I sensed him rebuilding his wall. I tried not to intervene. I tried to strengthen my wall. I didn't want that strange voice coming back.

"Ready," Link said, not raising his head.

Midna shut her eyes. She sat there concentrating for a few seconds. She let go with a sigh. "Looks like you could do it," she rivaled.

Link opened his eyes. "It sounds like you have no faith in me." I felt his walls crumbling down.

_Sometimes…_ I heard Midna think.

Link and I both heard this. Our simultaneous reaction, which consisted of facial expressions, sent Midna laughing onto her bed. I laid my head on his left shoulder.

_I worry about _her_ sometimes, _I heard.

_Understood, _I replied.

Midna sat up with a "Hey!"

It was Link and I's turn to laugh a little.

.

**December 2, 5:23 P.M.**

Link and I had gotten a hang of our powers. No one except Midna knew about them. Our relationship, however, was no longer private.

We were officially an item. How I hated the terms 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend', they were appropriate if used correctly. In this case, they were. And we had something extra keeping us together that no other couple at the college had; a need for each other. The Triforces hated being separate from the other. It didn't seem to matter that Power was still lost. The keepers of Wisdom and Courage seemed to have fallen in love ever since the first Legend, where they weren't even on land, but in the clouds, and the sacred pieces must have grown accustomed to it. There seems to be an eerie connection between names, too.

_I'm starting to think that the Triforce just clings to anyone with the name Link or Zelda…_

Ever since I became officially taken, I seemed to be asked out more often, by other people than Link. People like Groose and Shade started hitting on me, and people I had never talked to, like Tael, Shad, Komali, and Ralis were all subtly chasing me. Well, subtly all but one.

I was walking around campus for no apparent reason other than I was bored. I passed by the snow-covered football field with people still on it, cleaning up. I squinted to try to see who was there, but I couldn't see through all of their coats.

_Link?_

I waited for a response.

_Hey. Something wrong?_

_No. Just wanted someone to talk to._

_Don't you have Midna for that?_

_Is this getting old to you?_

_A little bit. I just don't understand why all of this happened._

_Don't even get started on that. Please._

_Sorry. I have to go._

_Damn. Bye, then._

No response after that. I looked back at the blanketed field. I heard footsteps behind me, but just figured it was one of the people cleaning up.

"Hello there," I heard a deep voice say behind me. I turned half way around to face the person.

"Hello, Groose," I said annoyed.

He held open his arms. "Why the tone? What did he do now?"

_Save me, _I called, not expecting a reply.

"Link," I said, defending him, "did nothing. I just don't want to deal with you."

"What do you mean 'deal with me'?" he scoffed. "It's not like I'm a nuisance, now am I, Princess?"

_Who is it now?_ I heard.

"First of all," I said sternly, "don't call me 'Princess'. Second, you _are_ a nuisance. Deal with it."

_Groose again._

He laughed and slicked back his scarlet hair. "Zelda, why are you fighting it?"

"Fighting what?" I growled.

_You in front of the field? _I heard.

_Yeah. Hurry if possible._

"You know you like me," he hissed.

I blocked my thoughts for a second. _I'm going to gag._

"Then riddle me this;" I asked him, "why am I dating Link?"

"You're hiding it," he smirked.

I heard more footsteps. I saw Groose get distracted from something behind me. I turned to find Link heading towards me.

"Leave her alone, Groose!" he shouted. Groose's eyes widened as he backed away from me. I turned and walked away from the ginger. Once I caught up to Link, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Now we've both done that for each other," he said.

"Oh, yeah," I recalled. "I 'saved' you from Farore. Almost forgot that."

_Do you think he'll keep trying? _he asked.

_Definitely, _I replied.

The rest of the day was eventless. As I tried to fall asleep that night, I was greeted by non-stop nightmares. The people and creatures that I had seen in the books were coming to life; Ganondorf, Skullkuds, ReDeads, Stalfos, all trying to destroy everything in sight. I believe it was a scene from one of the Legends, but I couldn't put my finger on which one. Then, out of a forested area, a light shone from the treetops. From the castle, another light glowed into the dark, clouded sky. I woke up before it could go any further.

I awoke with a smile.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: WE GOT OVER 1,500 VEIWS! Yet, there're only 34 reviews… Seventeen chapters already? Funny, the story I got the inspiration for this one from has only twelve… (Hint, hint, Hawkpath!)**

**Rauscser000:**** Thank you. I'm humbled.**

**Dia Newman:**** Thank you, too. And I'm sorry you weren't having a good day. May this cheer you up! Oh, and check my new profile…**

**Hawkpath:**** Where u b? You went poof, and you missed chapter 16!**

**Hope you like the update! PLEASE REVIEW!**

XXXXXXX

One Year's Eternity

Chapter 17

**Friday, December 13**

This was the first day of Legends' break. I decided that I wasn't going to go back to Labrynna, since Nabu said he was coming to Castletown. I was afraid of his reaction to Link and my relationship. That fear subsided, though. I was positive that Nabu would approve. He'd always been like an older brother to me, and I trusted his judgment. Link, Midna, Mikau, Beck, Lulu, and I decided to kick the break off on a good start; dinner at Lon Lon. I considered inviting Saria and Marin, but they were doing something else.

We all walked there in the cold. Link's car would fit all but one of us. Instead of kicking someone out, we all decided to suck it up and face the brisk night. We chattered some small talk on the way there. It was Lulu, the most girly girl in the group, who noticed that we were basically going on a triple date of sorts. By then, Mikau and Lulu knew about Midna and Beck.

Lulu Laek was an interesting girl. She was a slightly off-balance girl who didn't know if she was a tomboy or a priss. Her favorite color was obviously indigo, and she wore it almost every day. Now, she wore an indigo and violet silk coat that went down to her knees, a white, long-sleeved shirt, black jeans, and white ballet flats. She definitely dressed like a diva. Her attitude was, usually, more like mine. She didn't game much, but preferred to be in water, like Mikau. They were a match made by the Goddesses.

Neither Mikau, Lulu, nor Beck knew about Link and my powers. Beck knew about Midna's, but the swimmers didn't know about any magic. The truth was it would be better if they didn't know.

Once we got to the restaurant, we were greeted by a place packed with college students. We saw that every table was full, and most didn't even have their food yet.

"How many?" a lady at a podium asked us.

"Six," Link answered.

The lady, her nametag said 'Telma', bit her lip. "We'll be full for a while, guys. Sorry, but the only tables that we have that are almost open are for two or four."

The group exchanged looks. Lulu looked worried, as did Mikau. Midna's dark, pointed ears seemed to droop.

_Should we stay? _I threw out into the air.

_I don't know,_ Midna replied.

_I don't think so,_ Link chimed in.

Telma turned to find one of the waitresses, I caught that her tag said 'Ashei', tapping on her shoulder.

"There's a new open table," Ashei whispered.

"How many's it sit?" Telma muttered.

"At least eight," the slim waitress replied.

Telma nodded. She turned back to our group with a crooked smile. "Well, Link," she chuckled, "your group just got lucky!"

"Thanks, Tel," he laughed a little. The woman winked at him.

_Good friend?_

_Old friend. I'll explain later._

I smiled at the mysterious woman. She eyed me over, and then smiled back. The girl behind her, Ashei, looked at me confused.

"Are you," she asked me, "by any chance, Zelda Harp?"

"Yeah," I replied, unsure. "Why?"

"Your audition for Phantom was amazing!" she sighed with a glimmer in her eye. "You deserve it way more than Farore."

"You were there?" I asked, out of a lack of better things to say.

"I go to the college. I auditioned for Madam Giry," she bowed her head, making one of her pitch black pigtails fall off her shoulder.

"I've never seen you," I replied.

"Well," she raised her head with a sudden jerk, "I should get you guys to your table." She turned on her heel, grabbed six menus, and then walked forward, our little group following her. Once we were all sat down, she put all the menus in front of us. "Our special today is fried cucoo."

.

**After dinner, 9:12 P.M.**

Midna and I went back to our room. We got back from Lon Lon faster than we thought we would. Once we entered the small room, she threw her coat onto her bed and turned on her laptop. She went onto YouTube and started playing a song that I had never heard before.

"I don't know why," she said, explaining her spaz, "but I've been obsessed with this song lately!"

I looked at the screen. 'Your Guardian Angel' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Never heard of the band, never heard of the song. I listened to the lyrics.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

'_Cause you're my true love_

_My whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

'_Cause I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away and_

_Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

"Meaningful song, huh?" I asked, being lulled by the touching lyrics.

_I love it, _she swooned.

She played it again once it was over.

I blocked my thoughts. _Now what does this song remind me of?_

It came to me.

_The Legends! The Hero and the Princess! That's perfect. It's so perfect… The connections are uncanny..._

I changed into a tank top and sweatpants. I lay down in my bed, expecting one last word from Midna, but she didn't say anything. I tried to reach to Link.

_Link? Can you hear me?_

I waited a second.

_Hey, Zelda._

_You said you would explain you and Telma's friendship?_

_Oh, yeah. She kind of... Well, after I left the forest as a child, I went to Ordon. She ran a small inn there. I gave her what money I had, about five or so rupees. She felt sorry for me and took me in. She basically raised me. When she moved to Castletown, I moved with her._

I laid there, thinking about what I had just heard.

_That's... touching. Sweet._

_We're still close. We always will be._

_I wish I could have been raised by someone like her._

_Well, now you know. Good night, Zelda._

_Night, Link._

I turned my back to Midna, letting her music send me into pleasant dreams.

.

**I couldn't help but throw that cucoo joke in there... :D And this is my alternate universe. Don't judge. I like my little Telma story.**

**Please, review. The box is right down there! See you!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Warning- Sad chapter. Also, action! We also meet the main antagonist in this chapter… But who's to say we haven't already…? And by the way for those who have been here since the beginning, Ms. Non is now Ms. Dragmire.**

**Hawkpath:**** I was wondering what Link's back story would be, and I was thinking I wanted Telma in the story. I love their telepathy, too.**

**Dia Newman:**** I love that song, too! It's awesome, isn't it?**

**Skydragon74193: ****You have **_**no**_** idea how much of a help you've been, Sky! I thank you.**

**Me (Guest):**** What direction do **_**you**_** think its heading?**

**On with this ish! Here's chapter 18!**

XXXXXXX

One Year's Eternity

Chapter 18

**Sunday, December 15**

_Nabu, where are you?_

I had gotten another text from Nabu, this time, not under an unknown number, to meet him at the same warehouse. As I looked for his motorcycle, I shivered in my booties trying to keep warm. There were only two people to talk to.

_Midna? Ya there?_

I waited for a response. No reply.

_Link? Can you hear me?_

Again, I stood there, shaking in the snow, waiting for an answer.

_Zelda?_

Thank the Goddesses!

_Hey. I'm waiting for Nabu to show up._

_Sounds like fun._

_Not really. I'm freezing!_

_That's what you get for not meeting him inside of Lon Lon._

_It's shut down for some reason. I couldn't._

I peered into a neighbor's window. They were watching the news. It looked like a big deal.

_Bye, Link._

_That was fast. Bye._

As I stepped closer to the house to see what was going on, I saw that Lon Lon was the building the crime must have happened in. That must have been why it was closed. I got close enough to read the story header.

**SHOOTING AT LON LON KILLS THREE**

_Three?_

I dared to walk even closer. When I did, I saw the list of names of the people who had died.

**Ashei Tance**

**Malon Cu**

**Telma Annette**

_Telma?! Ashei?!_

My eyes began to bulge out of their respective sockets. My breathing became short. My hands shot up to cover my mouth.

_What do I tell Link?!_

All of a sudden, I heard a sort of engine. I lowered my hands from in front of my face and try to regain my composure. The sounds quickly become louder, and I find that it's coming from a motorcycle.

_Gomsaau! _**(AN: For those of you who have forgotten, "Finally!")**

I stayed plastered to where I was standing. The harsh wind blew my auburn hair in front of my face, but I grabbed it and stuck it behind my ears. The somber look didn't melt off my face until the rider pulled up. At once, I ran stiffly to embrace my old friend, snow whipping my face and sticking to my eyelashes.

Once I reached him though, he held out his hand as to stop me from getting any closer to him. I slowed to a halt. He left his helmet on, but I could see his dark brown ponytail hanging out from under it and brought around his shoulder. He was covered head to toe in leather; jacket, gloves, pants, and boots. I could see that he had gotten a new helmet, since I accidentally broke his old one. He started to walk past me calmly, as if he didn't know me. My heart sank.

_What is wrong with him?_

He walked up to the warehouse, climbed over the metal fence, and sat on the steps in front of the entrance, leaving me standing where I was, bewildered. I inched closer to the fence.

"Nabu?"

The mysterious man looked back at me sharply, his helmet almost falling off from the sudden movement. He quickly stood up, walked to the gate and opened it. Once he had, he grabbed his helmet and started pulling it off of his head, revealing a Labrynnian's face.

"Zelda," he acknowledges my existence. His crimson eyes stare down at me with an unfamiliar feeling.

_Wait, his eyes aren't crimson… They're brown! They always have been!_

"Nabu?" I asked in Labrynnian, unsure of whom it is in front of me, "is that really you?"

He laughed and replied in the same language, "Who else could it be? You asked me to come over Legends' break, and I'm here."

I suddenly felt unsafe. This person might have looked like Nabu, but this wasn't him.

"Okay…? Well, I'm glad you remembered," I said, trying to hide the fact that I knew it wasn't him.

_Something's off. And it's not good._

"So, how have things been since Rachel died?"

"Well, I- uh…" he stuttered, "It's been hard, I guess."

"You guess? Don't you miss her?" I knew something was off now.

"I mean…" he trailed off, then regained his stature, "No. She was inferior."

_Link, you need to come to the warehouse behind Lon Lon. And fast!_

"Inferior?!" I practically shouted. "She was your _wife_!"

_I'm on my way._

_Thank the Goddesses. Something's wrong with Nabu. No questions, just hurry!_

_Got it._

"She may have _served _as my wife," he said approaching me, "but she didn't even deserve to live under the same roof as me. She was a useless creature." His blood-red eyes were filled with rage. I backed away, but I was stopped in my tracks by the fence behind me. He walked into me, resting his hand on the wires behind me and intertwining his fingers through them. I shrunk down.

_Link, where are you?!_

"Oh, Princess," he chuckled, "you have no need of that fool anymore."

I gasped for air. I grabbed onto the wired fencing to stable myself. I blocked my thoughts.

_How in Hyrule does he hear me?!_

I opened my mind again. I ducked out of Nabu's grasp, and tried to stand upright without the fence. He started to laugh.

"Princess," he hissed, "your petty trials to avoid your fate are adorable."

"Why are you calling my 'Princess'?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh, Zelda, I think you-"

I heard screeching tires. I turned to see Link's car, sliding on the ice.

I ran to the car. I tried.

Nabu reached and grabbed my right hand. Link rushed out of the driver's seat and to the gate. Nabu slammed the fence shut, still keeping his grip firm on my wrist. When Link ran into the fence, he froze.

"Link? How nice to see you again," he seethed in Hylian. "Zelda's a little… caught up right now, so if you wouldn't mind leaving?"

His look of determination returned. "I _do_ mind. Let her go. Now."

Nabu simply cackled. "You two _are_ perfect for each other! You're both cluelessly adorable."

I struggled to free myself. As I turned my wrist, I found my right hand starting to sting. Then it started to glow. Nabu looked at it maniacally.

"So," he said, "you _are_ the newest Wisdom Bearer. I thought it would go to someone more… I don't know… _intelligent?_"

Link's features began to tense. His Triforce began to glow as well. He grabbed to the fence and tore at it. It all fell at once, but not after he back away from it to avoid being hit by the falling metal. Once it hit the ground, not without making a loud _clang_, Link walked over it and to Nabu. I simply stood there and watched.

"Oh!" Nabu exclaimed, "Courage _and_ Wisdom! What a treat. This makes my job _so_ much easier."

His own hand started to glow with the same symbol as Link and mine. The top triangle was filled.

_Power._

"Why, yes, Zelda," he turned to me, "you are correct. Power. And I had to go through a lot to get this. Stealing it from you two's pitiful vice-principal was harder than you would think."

_Ms. Dragmire!_

"Is that her name? Dragmire? She wouldn't happen to be… Ganondorf's own _daughter_, would she?" He turned to Link. "Oh, and you, you were wondering who killed your precious Telma? That was me!"

I gasped. Link did nothing but tighten his fists. I could tell he didn't want to hurt Nabu, but he wanted to do something about him.

He faked a punch, and Nabu fell for it. He jolted his hand up to stop a hit that wasn't coming. Link jumped out of the way and behind Nabu, knocking him out from behind. As Nabu fell to the ground, I saw Link grab his head and lay it on the ground gently.

"Zelda," he said urgently, "remember when Midna taught us how to heal?"

"Yeah," I walked closer to him.

He gestured to Nabu. I sighed, but agreed.

I crouched onto the snowy earth. I kneeled in front of Nabu. I placed my right hand on his heart. It started to glow. I felt my power running into something stronger; Power itself. I continued with the procedure. I knew this Triforce didn't have a given Bearer, but it didn't approve of being Nabu's either way. I asked Link if we should give it back to Dragmire, and if so, who was to carry it. He said he would hold it until we got to the school. His symbol now showed two triangles filled in. Whatever tiredness was showing before, there was no sign of it now. We loaded Nabu into Link's car and decided to take him to Dragmire as well. Once we got to the school and showed Dragmire everything, including our powers, she took her Triforce back, kept Nabu in her office, saying she would deal with him, and thanked us for being brave.

When we were released, Link and I went straight to our own dorm rooms. No doubt, it had been a long night.

.

**A/N: I know, I just **_**killed off**_** Link's back story… Sorry. But I had fun with this chapter. Hope you did, too! Review, if you please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey, my Minish minions! I know, it's been longer than it usually is, but my family surprised me with a trip to St. Louis for a Cardinals game, and we won! Happy days! For those of you who like Zelink fluff, there's some of that in here. Anyway, here are my replies to the likes of you.**

**Dia Newman:**** You're emotions are stated and noted.**

**Rauscser000:**** I am writing more! Look at that!**

**Skydragon74193: ****Sorry, but Ms. Dragmire is old. Like, she has the same age thing as Midna, but she's so old, she even **_**looks**_** elderly.**

**tswift1fan:**** Yay! You're reading my story! I love Violet Eyes, btw. And yay for iHop!**

**Guest:**** It won't…**

**On with this ish!**

XXXXXXX

One Year's Eternity

Chapter 19

**Tuesday December 17, 10:58 A.M.**

It had been two days. Two days since everything went to shit.

I hadn't seen Link since that night. Beck told me that Link hadn't even left their dorm, hadn't eaten in two days, and only got up while Beck was in the room to get a drink of water. I had tried calling, texting, and telepathy, but I couldn't get to him. Then I realized what he was hiding from.

_Nabu just _killed_ the woman who raised Link._

I texted Beck.

**Do you think you could let me try to get to Link?**

I sat on my bed thinking, waiting for an answer. I wouldn't know how to approach him. I didn't know if he would listen. I got Beck's response about five minutes later.

**you can try**

_Always a man of few words, huh?_

**See you later**, I replied.

**come around noon**

**Got it**

He didn't reply after that. I had about an hour to waste. I started playing Kid Icarus: Uprising. It had felt like forever since I last played. To make up for it, I stayed entranced in the game until it was 12:04. Then, I found the motivation to get my sorry ass out of my room and help Link.

As I strayed into the boys half of the hallway, I found that there weren't many people in the rooms. Either the boys were all mostly out, or these dorms were mostly empty.

I prayed for the latter.

I saw Beck leaning against what must have been his and Link's room. Room 928.

"He kick you out?" I chuckled. He glared at me.

"I didn't want to deal with him anymore," he retorted, as calmly as possible. I simply raised an eyebrow and he let out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine, yes, he threw me out," he said, rolling his eyes. "You're not going to have any more luck."

"Let's see then," I challenged.

He bowed slightly, gesturing to the door, trying to be sarcastic. I held back a laugh as I put a hand on the cold door handle. I entered the room slowly.

Their room, dear Goddesses. I was in their room.

It was surprisingly clean, all but the occasional stray shoe or sock on the floor. What seemed to be Beck's half of the room was covered in pictographs of the sea. He had stated before that his father was a sailor, but was always away due to sailing. These graphs looked older, possibly from his childhood. Link's side was bare, except for his loft bed and one, small pictograph above his desk; a boy, who looked like a tiny version of Link, smiling, sitting in a too-big hat that looked like the Hero's cap that was falling onto his face. A small smile fought at my lips.

"I had a wooden sword, too."

I looked up at the seemingly empty loft bed. Someone was swinging their legs around to make them drape off of the edge of the bed to sit up.

"Why haven't you been talking to me?" is all I could muster to say. In response, he leaned over in his bed and looked like he was grabbing something. He sat back up, holding a torn, almost burnt, piece of folded green cloth. I saw usually strong, chiseled features were stained with tears. He unfolded the charred fabric. I saw that it had the shape of a hat, but had an uncanny point at the end.

_Why is it burnt?_ I asked him.

He sighed deeply, his eyes watering. _You know how Telma and I left Ordon?_

_Yeah._

_Do you know why?_

_Well, no._

He laid the hat on the bed. His face strengthened for a second. He looked at his hands.

"Ordon burnt down when I was seven."

I would have covered my mouth, trying to mask the gasp rom his last comment, but something in my brain snapped. I grabbed onto the ladder that led to his bed and started up. Tears stung the back of my eyes, trying to escape their prison. Link looked just as surprised as I felt. When I got to the top, I sat next to him, my Triforce glowing, with what think was to be rage. I brought my legs up and sat with them right next to me. His Triforce was glowing as well, reacting to its brother. He grabbed the hat and handed it to me. As my grip surrounded the green, rough fabric, tears started to drip down my face. I was careful to not to get tears on the hat. The fire had apparently not burned holes into it, but it had left scorch marks that would never go away and the permanent smell of fire. I laid one of my hands on his leg. He grabbed my hand and wiped my face with my own thumb. I dropped my hand and leaned into his, which was still next to my face.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

He took his hand away from my face and wrapped it around my shoulders. He started humming quietly. I knew the tune. Midna had played it on repeat.

_What's that song called? _I closed my eyes. His humming stopped for a second.

'_Your Guardian Angel'_. He started humming again.

Whatever rage had blossomed in my head, it had been conquered by a newfound emotion: affection. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He snaked his hands around my waist. I dug my forehead into his shoulder. He stroked my hair as he hummed. When the song ended, we sat there in perfect silence.

_I love you,_ I mused through my head.

_I love you, too, Zelda._ His words ricocheted inside my thoughts. I never thought I would have ever heard those words from anyone, let alone someone I felt the same about. I blocked my thoughts for a second.

_Gomsauu. You said it._

.

**A/N: IT'S SO FLUFFY! That is the fluffiest chapter I've ever written. I'm sorry if it's not good enough fluff for some of you, but I don't care. It's perfect for me. See you guys next time! PLEASE REVIEW! NO JOKE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Chapter 20. I can't believe I've gotten that far! Not many reviews this time around, though… Huh. Guess you guys have stopped caring… Just kidding! There are a few of you that I haven't lost faith in!**

**Skydragon74193:**** *Insert Star Wars joke here***

**Guest:**** Yep. Good for them.**

**Hawkpath:**** Oh. That was you. You could have, like, written your name in there, so you wouldn't confuse me… Just saiyan. (Anyone get it?)**

**Link'sLily:**** A new reader! Your reviews are adorable, by the way. When I read fics like this, I do the same thing when a new character is introduced. And I'll get on the whole 'more details' thing.**

**And that's it. I have to ask you guys a question; where do you want the story to go? (Sky, don't answer that. I already know.) Bye! Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome. Here's Chapter 20.**

XXXXXXX

One Year's Eternity

Chapter 20

**Wednesday December 25, Legendsday**

_Shit. It's here._

I was trudging through snow that went up to my knees. I was just passing by Lon Lon, the caution tape and cop cars no longer there. The broken window, that I can only guess was Nabu's way of making a grand entrance, had been replaced with bulletproof glass. I felt chills run down my spine, not from the cold, but the chilling thought that my best friend was a murderer. I had no reason to trust him about anything. He had long since been put in jail. Ms. Dragmire had told us that she went to the police station every night to check if Nabu was still there.

But that was weeks before. Now, I wasn't sure.

It was still morning, and the sun was refusing to shine though the barrier of clouds. Every breath made tiny versions of the clouds that hung low in the sky. The snow was reflecting what light it could, and the few sparkles I saw in the pure white blanket were pitiful and miniscule. The thin powder that was on top whisked around in the wind. The solid, thick snow underneath didn't move until my boot made contact with the surprisingly hard surface. No snow was falling, but there were still floating flakes that made it up to my face, stinging my eyes.

I turned around when the warehouse came into view. The fence was still knocked down and there were still skid marks on the cement.

I followed my previously made tracks back to campus. Walking was easier this time around. Breathing wasn't. My phone buzzed against my numb leg. I stiffly pulled in out of my pocket. It was from Link.

**the funeral was just scheduled. it's the 8****th **.

A sad sigh came from my mouth, resulting in a slightly bigger puff and a small coughing fit. My fingers barely had enough feeling in them to type. So I didn't.

_It's almost surreal._

I could almost feel his eyes start to water. This 'bond' or whatever was stronger than just hearing voices. The next thing I heard was Link trying to change the subject.

_I heard Sheik is transferring to Kakariko Academy._

A gentle smile curled at the corners of my mouth.

_Good riddance, then._

I heard Link laugh. The tugging at my lips turned into a full smile. I saw a petite, old woman sitting on a porch, wrapped in a heavy shawl, staring at me. I quickly looked away, wishing my hair wasn't in my hood. This caused a light but audible chuckle from the woman. I slowed my steps to get a good look at her, or as good a look I could get from side-glances. She had fine hair that was a purplish shade of gray. She had an intelligent yet troublesome demeanor. She opened her mouth to speak, but she just started coughing. I stopped completely and turned to look fully at the woman with a worried expression on my face. She, after done coughing, laughed and waved a hand at me.

"Don't you worry about me, deary," she whispered. "I've been at this life for one hundred years at least."

That comment made my jaw unknowingly drop. The lady laughed again and patted her thigh, beckoning me up onto her creaky porch. I closed my dry mouth and obeyed her request.

"What were you smiling about, child?" she asked, as if I had known her forever.

"Um…" I wasn't about to reveal that I had powers to an old, possibly crazy woman that I didn't know. So I stretched the truth. "I was thinking about something my friend told me."

"Was it funny?" she asked, in a truly caring voice.

"It was more that I was smiling to his reaction to what I said."

"Oh, so it's a man?" she inquired.

"Y-Yeah," I didn't think she was listening that much.

The woman was quiet for a moment. I started to turn away, but right when I did, she asked me another question.

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

I had second thoughts, but I didn't think this woman could do any harm to me, or anything for that matter. So, after a few long seconds, I shakily answered, "Z-Zelda, ma'am."

"Oh, no need to call me 'ma'am'," she chuckled. "Just call me Anjean."

I stayed silent, not knowing how to respond.

"So, who is this man you were talking to?" her eyes lit up in curiosity.

I looked at the ground at fiddled with my numb fingers. The lady's head tilted to try to see my face. A kind smile curled onto her wrinkled features, her black eyes shimmering.

"A lover, eh?"

Even though my face was already red from the cold, I felt myself blush. I straightened up to face her, and gave her a nervous nod.

"Ah, young love," he grasped her hands together and rested them next to her heart. "Do you think it will last?"

I felt my Triforce try to glow from under my fingerless glove, but I pulled my jacket sleeve down on my right arm. "I hope so."

Anjean looked away for a second, and then shakily stood up out of her rocking chair. "You stay here, I'll be right back." She opened her door, and a quick, warm breeze flowed from the house. Anjean disappeared into her unlit house for what seemed like an eternity. I stood there, fumbling to get my phone out of my pocket to text Midna.

**Where's the party for gifts?**

She and Beck had been debating on where we should open gifts. Link, Mikau, Lulu, and I didn't care. I felt my phone buzz in my hand.

**our room**

I didn't need to reply. At that moment, Anjean walked out of her house slowly. She had in her hands a small wooden box with a Tiforce symbol on it.

"Give this to the young Courage Bearer."

I sucked in a breath. She reached for my right hand, and I obliged. She slowly took my blue glove off. My Triforce was raving in the presence of either this woman or the box she held.

"Wisdom," she coarsely whispered. "Give this to the man you speak of."

"How did you know…?"

The woman winked at me playfully. I accepted that as an explanation and took the box and my glove back.

"Don't open it until Link does."

My eyes widened.

"When you told me your name was Zelda, I thought there to be only one possibility to your lover. And I seemed to have guessed right!"

"Thank you," I mumbled with a genuine smile. She nodded her head slightly and sent me off.

As I stepped down the creaky steps, I held the box with extra care. Whatever it was, it had to be important.

.

**A/N: Write in a review what you think it is! And if you like Anjean being a part of the story. I'm sorry if this chapter is choppy and doesn't make sense. Tell me what you think! Bye!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Heya, my Minish minions! That was a fast. This is part two of my Legendsday narrative. Looks like someone guessed a kidna-right answer! Now that I think about it, only two people did guess… Let's continue! But first, some people need to be reacted to!**

**Dia Newman:**** Sorry, but she's a fictional character.**

**Guest:**** WHAT'S IN THE BOX?!**

**Rauscser000:**** No. It's a small enough box that Zelda can carry in without using any muscle. It's a smaller item. And besides, it's not like the Master Sword can fold up to a smaller size, right?**

**Imagination that:**** I don't blame you. But thanks for the support and compliments. I'm glad that you and everyone else likes Anjean. She may come back later in the story…**

**Skydragon74193: You're sort of right. One of those is a gift, but not the one that Zelda is giving to Link.**

**Constructive criticism is welcome! Don't forget that! See ya at the finish line!**

XXXXXXX

One Year's Eternity

Chapter 21

**December 25, Legendsday, 7:24 P.M.**

My stomach was doing anxious flips. Mikau, Lulu, Beck, Midna, and I were all sitting either on the beds, the chairs, or on the floor around a book. The Book of Legends. Everyone on campus had one. They were handed out especially for Legendsday for the students who stayed in Castletown. On mine and Midna's desks were snacks; chips, dip, brownies from Lulu, and sea-salt crackers. The box that held the item from Anjean was hidden under my bed, covered by blankets, and out of sight. My right hand was burning from just being near it. Then I noticed someone was missing.

_Link, where are you?_

I waited a couple seconds, my pointed ears twitching.

_Prepare your soul,_ I heard in a somewhat deep but noticeable voice.

_For what? _I almost laughed out loud.

_Your gift._

Just then, there was a knocking at the door. Midna shouted for the person to come in, and to no surprise, Link was behind the thick piece of wood, a shy smile staining his face. He was carrying a small box, which made no sense to me, since all of the presents from him were already in the pile. What was surprising was what he was wearing; his green hoodie, jeans, and the hat, which now fit him unlike it did in his picture. Mikau immediately exploded in laughter.

"Dude, take that silly old thing off before I do!" he managed between chuckles.

Link simply grabbed his hood and flipped it over his head, not taking it off, but hiding it. He surveyed the room for a place to sit, finding an empty spot next to me on my bed. He kissed my forehead softly, and I nuzzled up to him. I could see the adorable gleam in Lulu's eyes. I turned to look at him, his strong chin in a soft smile as he stared back at me. I grabbed his hood and, without disturbing the charred hat, lowered it onto his shoulders. Midna turned to the Book and frantically turned to the chapter on the Heroes of Time, Twilight, Winds, and Hyrule altogether. It was the longest chapter in the Book. She stopped in front of a picture of the Hero of Time, switching her gaze between Link and the Book.

"It's almost uncanny…" she mumbled. I laughed a little as a small, timid smile curled onto my lips. Midna narrowed her eyes in my direction.

"Don't think I don't have something for you, too," see turned back to the Book to a previous chapter: 'The Royal Family of Hyrule'. My smile disappeared as I remembered that my name was worse than Link's. She turned to a picture of the Princess Zelda during the time of the Twilight Invasion. She stood there, in a regal gown, golden band around her forehead, rapier in hand, standing up straight with an unreadable expression on her face. Now it was Link's turn to smile.

"Let's just start, please?" Beck stated impatiently. I was glad he said something. Midna rolled her eyes and put the Book back in the middle of the pile of gifts, opening to the first page. It read in Ancient Hylian, something only Midna could read. She translated as she spoke.

"_Those who celebrate this holiday, be joyous. Those who came to give than rather receive, rejoice. And those who feel a connection to these stories shall be tried, rewarded, and put alongside these Legends. But be warned; if these stories mean nothing to you, and your greed overtakes your generosity, you shall be punished in ways only the Golden Goddesses themselves understand."_

"_Tyon deu,_" the group said in unison. Those were the two syllables that everyone under the Goddesses' reign knew what meant in Ancient Hylian. It meant something along the lines of 'praise be'. As all of our heads raised up, Midna grabbed the first gift, what looked like a bag of candy that was hastily wrapped, and read the tag attached and Link put his small box into the pile.

"To: Mikau, From: Lulu," she read.

She had gotten him saltwater taffy, his favorite treat. He hurriedly popped one into his mouth and hugged Lulu from their place on the floor. The night continued much the same; Midna would pass out presents to whomever was to receive them, and the person thanked the giver. My favorite present that I gave was a pair of earrings for Midna; they looked as if daggers had pierced through the ear and a drop of blood, a garnet in the shape of a teardrop, dripped off of the tiny blades. Midna immediately put them in and stood up from her chair and hugged me. She saved Link's special box for last.

"There's no tag," Midna huffed.

Link then grabbed the box from Midna and handed it to me with a smirk. It had a similar design to Anjean's box: small and wooden with a Triforce symbol on it. I looked back at him suspiciously, but he replied with a gesture to open it. I slowly slid the lid off of the container. Inside was a small instrument,I didn't know what it was, but it was royal blue with seven holes on the front and two on the back. It had a small silver band around the mouthpiece that had a small Triforce on it. I lifted it out of the box and held the ceramic object gingerly in my shaking hands. My Triforce was burning.

"Is that…" Midna gasped. She attacked the Book of Legends and flipped to the Table of Contents madly. She rushed to the chapter called 'The Legend of Time'. She stopped abruptly when she came to a picture of the same instrument I held in my hands.

"It really is. It's the Ocarina of Time!"

At those words, my Triforce started raging uncontrollably. I put the flute onto my lap, dropping it like it scorched my fingers. I hurried onto the floor, reaching under my bed for the matching box. I pulled it out and accidentally hit my head on my bedpost. I heard Mikau snicker, but Beck smacked the back of his head to make him stop.

Once I got back on the bed, I quickly handed Link the box. I heard Anjean's voice echo in my head.

"_Give this to the young Courage Bearer."_

He gave me a quick confused glance, but then went back to the box. He opened it with blinding speed. He froze when he found its contents. He grabbed the item, a mask with a painted face with hollow, black eyes and blue and red finger paints on it.

"Let me see that," Midna reached for the mask. Link obeyed and handed over the relic. Midna's dark face turned pale and her green eyes appeared as if they would pop out of her head. She turned back to the Book, this time looking for 'The Legend of Termina'. Once she found it, she went to the page with the Hero's entire collection of masks. I saw that one resembled rabbit ears, one looked like an eagle, and another looked like a cow. She turned another page to the one on the special masks: the transformation masks. One turned you into a Deku scrub, another turned you into a Zora, another turned you into a Goron, and the last, which resembled the one I had given Link, possessed you with the spirit of the Fierce Deity.

"Link," Midna slowly turned to him, her features overrun with shock and fear, "you now possess the Fierce Deity's Mask: the most dangerous mask other than Majora itself."

.

**A/N: … I really couldn't decide what to give Link; it was either Fierce Deity's Mask or the Lens of Truth. Vote on which one should have done in your reviews. I just liked this one better. And why would Anjean want to give Link such a dangerous relic…? I'm going back to school soon, so there won't be a chapter until I get there. See you in about a week!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I like trains. They give you time to think and type. I promise, next chapter I will react to you guys, but now I don't have Internet access to check all the reviews. Sorry. And if you guys are wondering how I can't get on the Internet to check reviews, but I can to post, I'm waiting to post until I get to a WiFi connection. Nonetheless, here's Chapter 22.**

XXXXXXX

One Year's Eternity

Chapter 22

**December 31, 1:04 A.M.**

_The only thing I saw was the mask. A village, fire, and the mask._

_Caught in the middle of the flames, I ran to wherever looked like the fires hadn't touched. No matter where I went, the inferno spread soon after. And standing in the middle of the burning village stood a tall, pale man in decorated armor. Painted features and glowing white eyes burned into my memory like the fires burned the town. But I knew who was behind the mask._

_"LINK! SNAP OUT OF IT!" I screamed into the night. The smoke and ashes overtook me and I fell to the ground coughing._

_The man ran at me, sword drawn and shining. He swung before he even reached me, a line of blue energy protruding from the tip of the blade. It flew towards me with great speed._

_Too fast for me to dodge._

_._

I awoke to someone shaking me.

"Zel! Snap out of it!" a voice cried in my ear.

I jerked upright, sending the person off of my bed in surprise. I took at cautious breath in, afraid that I might breathe in smoke. As I shakily exhaled, the person raised themself above my bed, hand on their head, obviously from hitting it on the floor.

"Thanks, Z. Just how I want to spend my New Year's Eve; tending to a bump on the back of my head," the person barked.

"Sorry, Mid," I half-heartidly replyed.

"_Another_ nightmare?"

I looked at my hands and figited with them. I whirled around in my bed, making my feet dangle off the side, and stood up, still keeping my balance on the bedpost. Sweat dripped off of my petite nose. Or was it tears?

Midna reached for something on my desk. It was Nabu's locket.

"Are you still going to keep this?"

I found myself cold, because the window was slightly cracked open. I wrapped a blanket around Midna, her confusion clearly stated, and opened the window completely. I asked for the locket, and she handed it to me. I looked inside the small crest one last time. I saw the picture of Nabu and I when we were children. The only reason I was hesitant to chuck it out the window was because of the other picture: my mother slightly before she died. A loose tear streamed down my cheek. I tore the tiny picture out and set it on my desk. I approached the window, the winter wind not giving me any comfort, and threw the tiny locket into the storm. I quickly shut the window before I caught frostbite.

"A picture of you? _That's_ what you save?"

I whipped around to see her looking at my mother's picture.

_She would have been about my age..._

Midna's face contorted into one of further confusion. "Who is this?"

I bowed my head and grabbed my arms, half looking for warmth, half looking for comfort. I sucked in a slow breath and let it out just as slowly.

"That was my mother, Zelda."

Midna's green eyes turned sad. She took the blanket off of her shoulders and wrapped it around me. She gave me a sad smile, one I reluctantly returned. I turned to the small, leather pouch on my wall. I lifted it off it's hook and took out it's contents. The royal blue instrument glowed with an eeire yet comforting light.

"If it weren't for her," I chuckled, "I wouldn't know how to play this thing."

I raised the small instrument to my lips and started playing a song I hadn't heard since she died. She sang or hummed it every night to help me fall asleep. The calming tune rang through our dorm room, Midna's attitide changing from sad to tired. As the last note played, I saw a book that Midna had stuffed onto whatever shelf she felt like putting it on started to glow. I reached for the Book, my Triforce, the ocarina, and the parchment in my hands all sharing a similar blue glow. I started to open it, but when I touched the Book, it started to flip through the pages on it's own. It went to the chapter on the Legend of Time, where the Hero went through time itself to protect Hyrule in his own time. The Princess Zelda taught him the song of the Royal Family, which he couldn't have proceded on his journey without. Back then, the song was simply called 'Zelda's Lullaby'. When I looked in the Book, it said that the notes had magical properties. I was going to laugh at it, saying that it would be impossible, if it weren't for the fact that the Book knew what page this information was on and flipped right to it without any help.

"That song," Midna mumbled to herself. "Zelda, you know how the Hero and Princess were always reincarnated?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure you and Link are Princess and Hero incarnate!"

"I figured that out a long time ago, Mid."

"Well, you're not the only ones who get reincarnated."

My face slightly contorted into one of confusion.

"Well," she stated, "everyone knows that the Hero and the Princess always reincarnate. Once one dies, another is born. Well, it's the same way with a few other people, like the Evil King. Or the Princess's Sheikah guide, or the Twilight…" she got quieter until the point where I couldn't hear her.

"Twilight what?" I asked dumbly.

"Twi-Twili-"

"Spit it out!"

"Twilight Princess!" she screamed, throwing her hands in the air. She started hyperventilating quietly, her shaky breaths sounding more like sobs. "The Twilight Princess always gets reincarnated. And..."

She stormed into our bathroom. She grabbed a make-up toilette and started wiping off a thick layer of foundation. The black skin it had been before was turning blue, yet her scar remained. The blue crossed all over her face. She started washing her hands, them turning blue, too. Finally, she grabbed a contacts container and took out the bright green in her eyes, revealing a bright crimson, almost like Sheik's. She then grabbed a piece of hair and started clawing at it, her hands turning black from the dye. Her hair underneath was a bright, fire-like orange.

"I'm the Twilight Princess incarnate!" she yelled. "The reason I was hiding it was because I never wanted to be! I felt like part of a giant puzzle! I was beaten when my father found out, where I got this." She grabbed her right cheek, where her scar still showed prominently, covering half of her face. "When the Hero of Twilight killed him that day, I was only one hundred and six years old, about a toddler if I was Hylian. That Hero wasn't the brightest; he didn't know that I was there. What was even weirder, Midna, the _actually noticed_ Twilight Princess, was with him. I didn't know how it was possible, that two incarnates of the same person were alive at the same time. I didn't know how it was possible then, and I still don't."

She stomped out of the bathroom, and back to her bed.

"Go back to sleep," she ordered. "The New Year's party is later, and we don't want to be falling asleep during it."

I obliged gladly.

.

**A/N: Sorry for that sucky ending. But now you know. And something is going to happen in the next chapter! And guess what? Sheik, Darunia, and Ruto are all playable in Hyrule Warriors! And Gohma is a confirmed enemy. So all o' you arachnophobes, watch out. See y'all next time! Please review! Two words is better than none!**


End file.
